


The Outcast Sin

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Cutting, Fan Characters, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Envy and his family are well known in the underworld. His family is the best in their fields, all but him. His the odd one in his family and doesn't fit in. He is always under attack by his family, he only has his sister Lust and brother Gluttony on his side.He just wants to be normal. He just wants to be accepted for who he is.





	1. Morning Routine

Envy work up to his alarm and moaned as he turned it off. He then heard yelling and sighed as he sat up. Envy moaned as he looked around his room. He got up and sighed as he started getting ready for school. He hates school. Everyone picks on him because he likes to cross-dress. He has a girly side as well, he loves dresses and make-up and so many girly things. His sister, Lust, and his brother Gluttony are the other two in his family that cares about him. His father sees him as a failure while his other brothers always make fun of him, especially Greed. Him and his gang always beat him up, every chance they get. He has to have a lock on his door just to feel safe at home, plus he doesn't even have a normal door, it's a metal door and frame so it can't be kicked in. Lust got it for him. He heard his door unlock and open, so he looked over to see Lust who is holding a plastic bag.

"Good morning Envy." Lust greeted, closing the door, quickly locking it.

She quickly walked it to Envy's bed, sitting the bag down and then over to Envy.

"Lust." Envy whispered.

"Don't look at me like that." Lust said.

Envy smiled.

"Come on, let's get your ready." Lust told him.

Envy nod. Lust helps him with his make-up. Envy can do it on his own, but he loves it when Lust helps, it is one of the few times the pair get to be together since Lust works and he goes to school. Lust finished, and Envy smiled.

"I'll bring breakfast so stay here." Lust told him. "Lunch is in the bag." Lust told him as she walked out.

Envy packed his bag and sat down on the bed, then sighed. He can't go out since his brothers and father beats him. He's safe here. Envy sighed as he laid down on his back and wait. After a while, Lust came back with breakfast. Envy smiled at the scrambled eggs and bacon and started eating. Lust sighed.

"Are you sure you are feeling well enough for school?" Lust asked.

"I can't stay here. He won't like it." Envy whispered.

Lust nod.

"The others are already gone and father is still asleep. We should go." Lust told him.

Envy nod as he finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag. He then followed Lust downstairs to the kitchen and puts his stuff in the sink. Gluttony then walked over and Envy chuckled as he pats him on the head.

"Morning Envy." Gluttony said.

"Morning Gluttony." Envy said.

"Let's go." Lust told the pair.

The trio head off. They got into Lust's car and Envy sighed. He wasn't looking forward to today.

**~ <3~**

Edward woke up to his alarm and moaned as he turned it off as he sat up. He got up and yawned as he yawned as he walked out of his room. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"Morning brother." a voice greeted.

Edward looked back and smiled, seeing Alphonse.

"Oh, morning Al." Edward said.

Alphonse walked over.

"You're up on time for once." Alphonse said.

Edward sighed.

"Shut up." Edward whined.

"Come on, we have school." Alphonse told him.

Edward nod. After breakfast, Edward head upstairs and got ready for school. Edward yawned as he fixed his tie. He goes to Central High which is known as the biggest school in the country. He grabbed his bag and locked his window and check the rest on the top floor. He then ran downstairs as Alphonse walked over, holding a plastic bag.

"Here you go brother." Alphonse said.

"Oh, thanks Al." Edward said, taking the bag.

He puts it in his bag and checked all the windows and the back door. He then walked out the front with Alphonse and locked the door.

"Ed! Al!" a voice called.

The pair looked over as Winry ran over.

"Ah Winry." Edward greeted.

"Good morning Winry." Alphonse greeted.

"Ready?" Winry asked.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." Edward said.

The trio head off. Edward sighed as he looked at the sky. Something doesn't sit right with him today. Something's wrong.


	2. Greed

Lust pulled up in front of the school and Envy sighed.

"Envy." Lust whispered worried.

"See you tonight." Envy said, getting out.

He slammed the car door closed and walked into school. There was no point going home. He also has nowhere else to hide. He was then grabbed and looked back to see it was Greed. Greed dragged him to the back of the main toilet block where no one could see. Greed ripped Envy's bag off and threw it away. Envy sighed, and Greed started beating him as his friends watch and cheer Greed on. Envy didn't fight back. He tried that many times before and all it does it make things worse. Envy was knocked down onto his side and moaned in pain as he rolled onto his stomach. He tried to get up, but Greed slammed his foot on his back. Envy yelped as he dropped.

"He's not begging. How boring." a voice said.

"That is true." Greed chuckled.

He grabbed Envy's left arm, pulling it back and twists it. Envy cried out in pain.

"Stop!" Envy begged. "Please, no more." Envy then begged.

"How cute." Greed said.

Envy screamed as his arm was twisted more. He felt tears running down his face.

"Greed, please. Stop it." Envy begged.

"We better go before a teacher comes." one of Greed's friends said.

"Good idea." Greed said, letting Envy go.

They then walked off and Envy pushed himself up and moaned in pain as he grabbed his left arm.

'Why do I even bother.' Envy thought.

Envy sighed as he got up and walked off. He gasped in pain and dropped.

'What do I do?' Envy thought.

"Oi, are you okay?" a voice asked.

Envy looked up to meet bright gold eyes. Edward dropped down to one knee and sighed.

"I'm fine." Envy whispered, looking away.

"We should take you to the sickbay." Alphonse suggested.

"I said I'm fine!" Envy snapped.

He quickly got up and ran off.

'If I go home, father will be mad. I have to stay here until school finish.' Envy thought.

He made it to the library and sat right at the back. No one comes to this part. He moaned in pain as he rubbed his left arm. It hurts. Envy pulled up the left sleeve of his black skivvy. His forearm is covered with shallow cuts. Envy sighed.

'Why won't the pain end?' Envy thought.

**~ <3~**

Edward stood up and watched Envy run off. Winry sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, that was rude." Winry said.

"He's scared." Edward said, turning around.

"And the fact Greed walked past laughing, you don't think he had something to do with it." Alphonse said.

"Well it's not our problem." Winry said walking off.

Edward sighed.

"I'm going to check something out. Catch up with you later Al." Edward told him.

Alphonse nod as he ran off. Edward walked off. There was one person he knows will have the answers he seeks. He then saw Ling with Lan.

"Oh Ed. How are you?" Ling greeted.

"Um, I'm fine." Edward said. "What kind of ties does Greed have with a kid named Envy?" Edward asked.

"Wait, you don't know." Ling said shock.

"Of course not!" Edward yelled.

Ling sighed.

"They're brothers." Ling told him.

Edward looked at him shock.

"What?" Edward whispered.

"Envy has been in the same years as us since kindergarten. Why haven't you picked this up? They used to be close too." Ling explained.

Edward sighed.

"I... I guess I have always overlooked Envy." Edward whispered.

Ling crossed his arms.

"My advice, stay out of it." Ling told him.

"Out of what?" Edward asked.

"The feud between the pair." Ling warned him.

The bell rang. Edward sighed.

"Trust me. It's not pretty." Ling added, then walked off with Lan.

Edward crossed his arms.

'What does that supposed to mean?' Edward thought.

Then Envy ran pass and Edward went to follow but was grabbed. He looked back to see Winry.

"Stop zoning out and get to class." Winry told him.

Edward looked around for Envy, but he was long gone.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"Nothing, you're right. See you at recess." Edward said, breaking free.

He then walked off and sighed.

'I'll have to find him at recess or lunch.' Edward thought.


	3. Lunch

When the bell rang for lunch, Envy ran straight to the library. He knows the librarian and a student that helps out, they let him go. Envy sat between some shelves, sitting with the history books at the back. No one really comes by. He sighed with relief as he pulled out his lunch and started eating his lunch. Envy sighed.

"Thought I saw you run in here." a voice said.

Envy jumped as he looked over to see Edward. Edward chuckled. He was looking for Envy when he ran passed. Edward sat down by him, leaning against the opposite shelf of Envy. Envy looked away and went back to eating.

'Is he wearing make-up?' Edward thought. 'It looks good.' Edward then thought.

Edward grabbed his lunch and started eating. Envy looked at him and Edward smiled. Envy sighed. The pair ate in silence. When Envy was done, Envy packed everything away and sighed. He looked at Edward who is also done and was reading a book. Envy sighed.

"Why are you here?" Envy asked softly.

Edward looked at him.

"I just wanted to have lunch with you." Edward replied.

"You should stay away from me." Envy told him.

Edward looked at him shock as Envy stood up.

"Got it shorty." Envy told him, walking off.

Edward looked at him shock as he quickly got up and goes to yell but quickly stopped himself.

"Damn freak." Edward whispered.

Edward sighed as Alphonse walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Alphonse asked.

Edward sighed, seeing Envy at a table close by.

"Trying to do something." Edward replied as they sat down.

"That bad huh." Alphonse whispered as he pulled his books out.

Edward nod. Then a senior walked over with a pile of books and Edward looked up at her. She has long sky-blue hair that comes to her hips with half pulled up into a braid and lust red eyes.

"These are a great start and what I used for my essay." she told Alphonse, sitting the books down.

Alphonse smiled.

"Cool, thanks Teagan." Alphonse said.

Teagan nodded and walked off.

"Who's that?" Edward asked.

"Teagan? She's a twelfth grader that helps in the library." Alphonse replied.

Edward looked at him and Alphonse started working. Edward then looked at Envy who is working as well. Envy sighed. He was behind in math, like always. He looked up as Teagan sat next to him.

"Shall we pick up where we left off at recess?" Teagan asked.

Envy nod and they got to work. Teagan helps him with all his work. Envy saw Edward staring. Edward quickly looked at Alphonse who looked up.

"Ed, it's rude to stare." Alphonse told him.

"I know I know." Edward said.

Alphonse sighed.

"So, what did you find out?" Alphonse asked softly.

Edward sighed.

"Greed and Envy are brothers. Judging by the grade they're in, Greed is at least a year older. Ling told me to stay out of their feud between them. That it isn't pretty. Also, by the looks of Envy's knuckles, he doesn't fight back." Edward explained.

Alphonse sighed.

"Is it our place to step in?" Alphonse asked.

Edward looked at him shock, then sighed.

"I mean, it is a family issue." Alphonse added.

"What if I was beating you?" Edward whispered.

Alphonse looked at him shock.

"You would never do tha-" Alphonse started.

"But what if." Edward said harshly, cutting his brother off.

Alphonse sighed.

"What if I was beating and abusing you, and you were too scared to fight back? Wouldn't you want someone to step in?" Edward asked.

Alphonse sighed.

"Well, yeah." Alphonse answered softly.

Edward sighed.

"Al, I need you out of people to support and trust me." Edward told him.

Alphonse nod.

"You know I will always be by you. You're my big brother." Alphonse whispered.

Edward smiled.

"Thanks Al." Edward said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to try to get close to him but so far with no luck." Edward admitted.

"It will take time." Alphonse warned Edward.

Edward nod.

"I know that much." Edward whispered.

"All you can do is try." Alphonse told him.

Edward smiled and nod.

"Ah, that is true." Edward whispered.

The bell rang. Alphonse packed his thing up. Then the pair got up and Edward yawned. 

"Well see you after school." Alphonse said, walking off.

Edward looked Envy who got up and walked off. Edward looked at his timetable. Math. He then started making his way to math, following Envy since they are in the same class. They came to the stairs and head up. Greed then ran downstairs, grabbing Envy and started taking him downstairs.

"Greed, stop it. I have class." Envy pleaded as he tried to get free.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and his under it. Greed punched Envy in the gut. Envy gasped as he walked back into the wall.

"That's enough." a voice said.

Envy then saw Edward who walked in front of him. Greed crossed his arms.

"Edward Elric." Greed said.

"Back off Greed." Edward warned him.

"Or what?" Greed asked. "He's my brother, I can do whatever I want to him." Greed told him.

Edward grabbed Greed by his shirt and clenched his fist.

"Bullshit! He's your brother, not an object you can play with!" Edward yelled.

Greed chuckled.

"Is that so?" Greed asked. "That's all he'll ever be to me. An object. A freak." Greed told Edward.

Edward pulled his arm back, ready to punch Greed but was grabbed. He looked back to see it was Envy. Greed chuckled.

"Don't." Envy whispered.

Edward let's Greed go who smiled. Edward quickly grabbed Envy's hand and started walking, heading upstairs and to their classroom.

"Why did you stop me?" Edward asked.

"You don't know my brother. He is a heartless and ruthless man. Someone whose hate book you don't want to be in." Envy warned him. "Or my family's." Envy added softly.

Edward sighed. There is more to Greed and their family than meets the eye.


	4. Plans

Edward heard the bell and packed everything up. He looked at Envy who was slowly packing up. Edward got up and walked over.

"Yo Envy, where do you live?" Edward asked.

"Nowhere." Envy replied softly.

"Well how do you get home?" Edward asked.

"I get a lift." Envy said as he got up.

The pair walked out as Teagan walked over.

"Ready to go Envy?" Teagan asked.

"Do you two know each other?" Edward asked.

"A little, I work with his sister." Teagan replied.

Edward smiled.

"Oh, I see, well I'll see you Monday then." Edward said, then run off.

Envy sighed. He hates Fridays.

"Come on." Teagan said.

The pair head off and Envy sighed.

"That's Edward, right?" Teagan asked.

Envy nodded.

"Are you friends?" Teagan then asked.

"No." Envy answered softly.

Teagan sighed.

"I see." Teagan whispered. "We better move. I have work." Teagan told him.

Envy nod.

"Right, thanks." Envy whispered.

"You know you can come to me Envy." Teagan assured him.

Envy nod.

"I do" Envy whispered.

**~ <3~**

Edward met up with Alphonse and Winry.

"What took you so long?" Winry asked.

"Sorry, I got caught up." Edward quickly said.

Then Ling walked over and hit Edward who looked at him shock.

"I told you to stay out of the feud." Ling told him.

Edward sighed.

"Greed has his sights on you." Ling warned him.

Edward sighed.

"Ling, can we meet tomorrow at the Sapphire diner, ten o’clock?" Edward asked.

Ling looked at him shock, then nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Ling said.

"See you there and don't be late." Edward told him.

Ling sighed, then nod.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Ling said, then walked off.

"Let's go home." Edward said.

The trio started walking and Winry sighed.

"What are you up to Ed?" Winry asked.

"There is something off about Greed and the rest of the family." Edward replied. "Ling knows something but the only way to get to talk is with food." Edward explained.

"That is true." Alphonse whispered.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Winry asked.

"I am." Edward said. "You don't have to be part of it." Edward told her.

Winry sighed.

"I know." Winry whispered. "But someone has to watch your backs." Winry told them.

Edward smiled.

"Thanks Winry." Edward said.

"Oi shrimp!" a voice yelled.

The trio stop and turned around as Greed walked over.

"Greed." Edward whispered, walking forward.

"Why do you care about my stupid brother anyway?" Greed asked.

"I have my reasons and it has nothing to do with you." Edward replied.

"Ed." Winry whispered.

"What's going on here?" a strong voice asked.

Edward looked over as Roy Mustang walked over.

"Nothing." Greed said, walking off.

"Greed's right, we're just talking. Nothing really going on." Edward told Roy.

"Why do I find that hard to believe with you?" Roy whispered.

"Well I've gotta run. See ya." Edward said, grabbing Alphonse.

He started running, dragging Alphonse along. Winry was right behind the pair.

"Wait up!" Winry cried.

"Come on slowpoke." Edward teased.

**~ <3~**

Envy woke up to knocking. He sat up and looked around. As he as he got home, he ran and locked himself into his room. He laid down and guess he passed out. Envy looked at his door and as closed his eyes as he laid down. No way is he opening it. Both Lust and Gluttony has a key to get in. That only leaves his other brothers and father. He doesn't want to speak to them.

"Open the door you little shit!" he heard a voice yelled.

Envy quickly sat up.

"Wrath." Envy whispered

Envy quickly ran to his bathroom and locked the door, then jumped into the bathtub. Envy sighed as he pulled his legs up and buried his face into his knees.

"Hurry up Lust." Envy whispered to himself.


	5. The Truth

Edward made it to Sapphire diner and sat down. He leaned back and pulled out his phone. 10:10am.

'Ling better show up.' Edward thought.

Ling then sat down as a waitress walked over.

"Welcome, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Just a coffee for me." Edward replied.

"Of course." she said writing it down.

"A coffee too and the king's breakfast." Ling replied.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." Edward said.

The waitress walked off and Ling crossed his arms.

"So what do you want to know?" Ling asked. "You always bring me here when you want to know something." Ling added.

"What is the deal with Greed's family?" Edward asked.

Ling sighed as he shook his head.

"You really won't let this go, will you?" Ling whispered.

"No way." Edward told him.

Ling sighed.

"You're stubborn, you know that right." Ling whispered.

"You're the one who's letting Greed abuse his little brother." Edward snapped.

Ling sighed.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Ling whispered. "Greed himself runs a large dangerous gang. His family are well known in the criminal world. The deal with drugs, money laundering, human trafficking, weapons and much more in the black market. The police have tried to take them down many times but it all failed. At this moment, they are untouchable." Ling explained. "Every member has a talent and a field, even their youngest, Pride, who's still in fourth grade. All but Envy."  Ling added.

Edward looked at him shock.

"You've got to be kidding." Edward whispered.

"No which is why I told you to stay out of it." Ling told him.

They then got their coffees and Edward sighed, grabbing his.

"Tell me more about Envy." Edward told him.

Ling sighed.

"Well I don't know much about him. He's the weakest in the family, even weaker than Pride. He's a cross dresser and wears make-up as you know. Besides that, that's all I know." Ling explained.

Edward sighed, taking a sip of coffee.

"And the feud between Greed and Envy?" Edward asked.

"Greed finds it fun, but he also hates how weak Envy is. There is also a lot of anger since Envy started cross dressing, wearing make-up and playing with girls' toys. The pair used to be close." Ling explained.

Edward sighed.

"I see." Edward whispered.

"Look, I'm only telling you this so you have all the information before you do something stupid. You are already on Greed's radar and who knows what he'll do. Lay low for the weekend." Ling told him.

Edward looked at him shock and sighed.

"Ah, I get it." Edward whispered.

"Do you?" Ling asked.

Edward looked at him worried, then sighed as he pulled money out and threw it on to the table.

"That should be enough to afford the coffees and breakfast plus cake." Edward said.

He finished his coffee, then got up and Ling nod as he grabbed the money.

"I would like to ask one question before you run off to play hero." Ling told him.

"Sure." Edward whispered.

"Why do you care about Envy so much?" Ling asked. "This abuse has been going on for over five years. Why are you suddenly getting involved?" Ling asked.

Edward looked at him shock, then sighed.

"I don't know." Edward whispered.

Ling sighed.

"Look, like I told you before, stay out of it. It won't end well. If you get involved, you will also drag Al into this and maybe even Winry and her family." Ling warned him.

Edward sighed as he walked off.

'Why do I care about Envy so much? What kind of question is that? Why would I stay silent about this?' Edward thought.

He then stopped and sighed.

'Has this really been going for over five years? Why hasn't anyone stopped this?' Edward thought as he looked at the sky.

**~ <3~**

Envy moaned as he sat up. He looked at his left forearm, staring at the fresh wounds. He then looks at his right hand to see the bloody pocket knife. Envy put the pocket knife into the top draw of his bedside table and closed it. He laid down and sighed, thinking about Edward.

'What a stupid pipsqueak? Doesn't he know who my family are? Or does he not care?' Envy thought.

Envy moaned when he heard the door, so he looked over to see Lust and Gluttony. Envy smiled as he rolled his sleeve down, hiding the cuts. Lust closed and locked the door, then the pair walked to Envy.

"How are you Envy?" Lust asked.

"I'm fine, a little tired." Envy replied softly.

Envy moved to the edge and Gluttony walked over.

"Envy." Gluttony said worried.

Envy chuckled as he pats Gluttony on the head and Gluttony smiled.

"Well I brought you some food." Lust said, sitting three plastic bags on the bed.

"Thanks." Envy whispered.

"What is it?" Lust asked worried. "Teagan told me there was someone talking to you. Did you make a friend?" Lust asked.

"Of course now!" Envy snapped, then sighed. "It was just Edward Elric." Envy whispered.

"I haven't heard that name before." Lust said.

"He's just a pipsqueak, he has long golden blond hair and gold eyes. He's just a loser." Envy explained.

"Why do you say that?" Lust asked.

"He went to punch Greed." Envy whispered.

"Went?" Lust whispered.

"I... I stopped him." Envy whispered. "He obviously doesn't know our family." Envy added.

"Envy." Gluttony whispered.

Envy smiled.

"I'm okay." Envy assured him.

"We better go." Lust started.

Gluttony looked at her and walked to the door. Envy stood up and followed Lust to the door.

"There’s also a fully stocked first aid kit." Lust told him.

"R-right, thanks." Envy whispered.

"I'll drop by later." Lust told him.

Envy nod and he pair walked out. Envy closed, then locked the door. Envy sighed as he walked to the bed and grabbed a packet of chips. He smiled as opened it and started eating.


	6. Big Trouble

Edward made it home and sighed.

"I'm back." Edward said.

Alphonse walked over and smiled.

"Welcome home brother." Alphonse greeted. "How did it go?" Alphonse then asked.

"Well, it went well." Edward whispered, walking to the kitchen.

Alphonse was close behind.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"I... I think I have gotten myself into big trouble." Edward whispered.

Edward told Alphonse everything Ling told him. When he was done, he took a deep breath and Alphonse sighed.

"We will just have to figure a way to help Envy without involving the police or threating the family." Alphonse explained.

Edward looked at him shock and smiled.

"Ah, that's right. I'm sure we can figure something out." Edward said.

Alphonse nod.

"We always do." Alphonse added.

Edward chuckled. Then Winry ran in and Edward looked at her shock.

"What did you find out?" Winry asked.

Edward sighed, then explained what he learnt. When he was done, Winry looked at him shock.

"Winry, it's okay if-" Edward started.

"I am no backing out!" Winry yelled, cutting him off.

"Winry." Alphonse whispered.

"You better have a plan." Winry told them.

"Well the first step is to get close to Envy, be friend him." Edward told her.

Edward then smiled.

"Which is right up your alley Winry." Edward added.

"Huh?" Winry whispered.

"Envy loves wearing make-up and cross dressing." Edward told her.

Winry sighed.

"Now you mentioned it, he was wearing the girls' uniform and I thought I saw a bit of make-up."  Winry explained.

Edward nod and Winry smiled.

"But if we can get close to him and gain his trust, then we can protect him and somehow get him away from the abuse." Winry explained.

"Ah, that's the plan. I don't know how yet but I am sure we can work something out." Edward admitted.

Winry nod.

"But be careful." Winry warned them.

"I know I know." Edward said.

Edward sighed.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"Huh, nothing. Just thinking." Edward said.

He quickly grabbed a packet of chips and a can of cola.

"I'll be out the back. Don't disturb me."  Edward said walking off.

He walked out the back to the undercover sitting area and sat down at the table. He leaned back.

'How do I get close to Envy when he keeps pushing me away?' Edward thought.

Edward sighed as he opened the chips and started eating.

'I'll work something out.' Edward thought.

**~ <3~**

Envy woke up to loud banging and sighed. Envy got up and walked to the window. It was starting to get dark outside.

"Yo Envy!" he heard Pride yell.

Envy sighed as he walked over to the door.

"What do you want Pride?" Envy asked.

"Just making sure you're alive. Don't want you to stink up the house." Pride replied.

"Go away Pride." Envy told him.

He heard Pride chuckled.

"Try not to make any noises tonight. We have guests and last thing we need is you to ruin the night." Pride told him. "You don't want to make father mad, do you?" Pride then asked.

Envy gasped and sighed.

"Be a good boy and stay in your room." Pride told him.

"Yes, I will." Envy whispered.

"Good, now take care." Pride said.

Envy sighed as he walked to his desk and sat down. He heard the door open so he quickly looked back to see Lust.

"Judging by the smile on Pride's face, he told you about tonight." Lust said, closing the door.

Envy nod. Lust sighed as she locked the door and walked over to her little brother.

"Just bear with it a little longer. I am doing what I can to get us out of here." Lust told him.

Envy looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know how long I will last Lust." Envy admitted.

Lust pulled Envy into her arms, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"Survive a little longer, for me." Lust whispered.

Envy nod, grabbing Lust's dress.

"I promise, we will be free. The three us. You, me and Gluttony." Lust whispered.

"Ah, I know." Envy whispered. "I know." Envy whispered.


	7. Step One

**!Two Days Later!**

Edward heard the bell rang for lunch and sighed. He has been trying to get close to Envy all day, but everything he tries ends the same, Envy telling him to stay away from him. Edward got up and head to the library. At least he knows where Envy hides now. He makes it to the library and walks to the back to see Envy eating his lunch. Edward smiled as he sits down and started eating his. Envy looked at him and sighed as he looked away.

'What is he doing? He's so stubborn.' Envy thought.

Edward finished his lunch and packed up. He looked at Envy who packed his stuff up. Edward sighed as he got up. Envy sighed as he got and grabbed his bag.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away till you get the message?" Envy asked softly.

"Not going to happen." Edward told him.

Envy goes to walk pass but stop and gasped in pain when Edward grabbed his left arm. Edward quickly lets him go and Envy turned to face him, rubbing his left arm. Edward looked at it, it was hard to see anything under the black skivvy he always wears.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Edward asked, quickly grabbing his left hand.

Envy stayed quiet. he was trapped. Edward pulled his arm up and rolled his sleeve up to his elbow, then saw cuts up his forearm. Edward sighed, some looked old, but some look new. There was also dirt in some. Then he saw scars. Edward then saw Alphonse sitting at the table close by and dragged Envy over.

"Yo Al, do you have that first aid kit?" Edward asked, pulling two chairs out, making then face each other.

"Of course I do." Alphonse answered, grabbing his bag. "Never know when I might need it with you always getting into fights." Alphonse added.

Edward looked at Envy.

"Sit, they need cleaning and wrapping up." Edward told him.

Envy sighed as he sat down, he was too tired to try to fight and his arm really hurts. Alphonse slide the kit over and Edward sat down and started to set everything up. Envy looked away. Edward carefully grabbed Envy's hand and started cleaning the wounds. Envy gasped as he looked at Edward.

"Sorry but this needs cleaning, so it doesn't get infected." Edward explained.

Envy moaned and nod. Envy looked at his arm, then at Edward. Edward looked up, then smiled as he looked down. Envy blushed as he looked away. Edward finished cleaning, then put a dressing on and grabbed a bandage, then started wrapping his forearm up. When he was done, Envy stared at his arm.

"You've done this before." Envy whispered.

"My aunt and uncle are doctors, so I learnt a lot from them. I also get into a lot of fights, so Al and I learnt the basic first aid when we were little." Edward explained as he started packing things up.

Envy sighed as he rolled down his sleeve.

"Th-thank you." Envy whispered.

Edward smiled.

"You're welcome." Edward said.

Then Teagan walked over with some books, sitting them down. She then pat Envy, then walked off.

"Teagan is really nice." Alphonse said.

Envy nod.

"She's really close with Lust so she keeps an eye on me." Envy whispered.

Envy crossed his arms, sitting them on the table, then resting his head on his arms and sighed

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

Envy nodded.

"Tired?" Edward then asked.

Envy nodded again.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Alphonse asked.

Envy looked at him, then nodded as he looked at Edward.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Edward suggested.

Envy moaned as he closed his eyes. Edward pulled out a book and started reading while Alphonse worked on his school work. Edward then looked at Envy, he was fast asleep. Edward smiled as he looked at Alphonse.

"He's fast asleep." Alphonse whispered.

Edward sighed as he sat his book down. It was cold here and Envy doesn't have a jacket. Edward took his jacket off and place it over Envy.

"At least we he'll get some sleep." Alphonse whispered.

Edward nod. He then saw Teagan on the phone. He sighed, grabbing his book and goes back to reading while keep an eye on Envy. Teagan walked back with a book and sat it down in front of Alphonse, then looked at Edward.

"Thank you." Teagan whispered, then walked off.

Edward smiled. When lunch end, Edward woke Envy up who looked around confused. Edward smiled and Envy blushed in embarrassment.

"Come in, we have class." Edward told him.

Envy nod, getting up and grabbed his bag. Envy then grabbed Edward's jacket.

"It's cold in here." Edward said.

Envy took it off and held it out. Edward took it and the trio head off. Envy kept his head down. He felt so embarrassed.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"N-nothing." Envy whispered.

They made it to class. Envy sat down at the front and Edward sat next to him. Envy looked at him shock and Edward smiled.

"It is okay if sit here, right?" Edward asked.

Envy nod and as he faced the front. Edward chuckled as he leaned back.

'Slow and steady wins the race.' Edward thought as he looked away.


	8. Friends

Envy heard the bell rang and sighed as he started packing his stuff. He then looked at Edward who smiled.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

Envy nod as the pair started walking.

"Are you in pain?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm fine." Envy replied.

Envy felt his phone vibrate. Envy pulled his phone out. He walked to the side, unlocking his phone. It was from Teagan.

_'Had to bail to do something for work, I'll try to be back soon so wait at the front'_

Envy sighed as he locks his phone, putting his phone away. He looked up to see Edward in front of him.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Teagan's out. She said she will be back soon, but I'll have to wait at the front for her." Envy explained.

"Alright, I'll stay with you." Edward said.

Envy sighed, then nod as the pair started walking.

'What's the point on trying to fight him.' Envy thought.

They made it to the front, walking down away from the gate. Envy sighed. Edward looked at him and smiled. Envy moaned in pain as he took his bag off.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worried.

"Yeah, it just sometimes hurt to put my bag on and off." Envy whispered.

"How did you get those wounds?" Edward asked.

"It's none of your business." Envy told him.

Edward sighed.

'As I thought, it's self-inflicted. He's hurting himself.' Edward thought.

"Yo Envy!" a voice said.

Envy jumped as he looked over to see Greed. Edward looked at him.

"What do you want Greed?" Edward asked, turning to face him.

"Go away runt."  Greed told him, pushing Edward out of the way.

Envy looked at Greed scared. Greed then grabbed his left arm, squeezing it tight. Envy cried out in pain. Edward quickly punch Greed, causing him to let Envy go. Edward grabbed Envy's hand and stood in front of him. Envy was staring to him shock. Greed chuckled.

"You've got some balls, I'll give you that." Greed said. "Why do you care about my sorry excuse of a brother?" Greed asked.

"He's my friend, that's why." Edward told him.

Envy looked at him shock and Greed chuckled.

"Friend? Is that so?" Greed asked.

"That's enough." Ling said, walking over with Lan.

The pair stood in front of Edward who looked at then shock.

"Just walk away Greed. You have stuff to do tonight anyway." Ling told him.

"I have plenty of time to beat the crap out of you lot." Greed said.

"No you don't." Teagan said, walking next to him.

Greed turned to face her. Teagan chuckled as she turned to face him, then walked closer.

"If you really want a fight though Greed, I will be more than happy to be your opponent, but if I were you, I would walk away." Teagan told him.

"What is she doing?" Edward asked softly.

"Teagan hasn't lost a fight with Greed and they have had seven major fights all up. Two months ago, when Greed was stuck in hospital with a bunch of broken bones, it was because of Teagan." Envy explained softly.

"I've heard the same." Ling added.

"Don't let her looks fool you, she is a lot stronger than she looks. She even scares Greed, I have seen it." Envy whispered.

Greed walked off and Teagan chuckled as she looked at the group.

"Envy, come on. I'm taking you shopping. I need some clothes, so I'll get you some new ones as well." Teagan told him.

Envy smiled as he grabbed his bag.

"Really? Sounds like fun." Envy said running over.

"Thanks for your help." Teagan said to Ling, Edward and Lan.

The trio nod and watched the pair walked off. Edward sighed as he looked at Ling.

"I didn't think you were going to get involved." Edward said.

Ling sighed.

"You're right, I let the abuse go. I was too scared to stand against Greed, even though I knew what he was doing was wrong." Ling explained.

Edward smiled as Alphonse and Winry ran over.

"But I can't do much. He is still my friend, but I can help when I can." Ling told him.

Edward nod.

"Ah, thanks." Edward said.

"See you tomorrow." Ling said walking off with Lan.

Edward looked at Alphonse and Winry, then smiled.

"What happened?" Alphonse asked.

"I'll explain on the way home." Edward said as the trio started walking.

**~ <3~**

Envy looked at Teagan as they made it to the mall. They head inside. Envy smiled, seeing Lust and Gluttony.

"Lust. Gluttony." Envy said running to the pair.

"And how was your day?" Lust asked.

"Alright." Envy replied.

"He's made some friends." Teagan added.

Envy looked at her shock.

"They aren't my friends!" Envy yelled.

Lust giggled, and Envy sighed.

"Tell me about your day." Lust told Envy.

Envy looked at her and nod.


	9. The Deal

Envy woke up to his alarm and moaned as he sat up. Envy sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He got up and quickly got dress. He walked to his desk and sat down. All he could think about was Edward. 

'He's such an idiot. Does he understand what he has done?' Envy thought.

He heard his door open, so he looked over to see Lust with his breakfast and a plastic bag. She smiled as she closed and locked the door, then walked over to Envy.

"What's wrong?" Lust asked, sitting his breakfast down.

"Nothing." Envy replied softly.

"Is this about that Edward kid?" Lust asked.

Envy sighed.

"He's such an idiot. He punched Greed. Who knows what will happen now?" Envy said. "Does he not know who we are?" Envy asked softly.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't." Lust said. "Eat your breakfast and pack your lunch." Lust told him, walking off.

Envy watched her walk out. Envy sighed as he started eating.

'What do I do?' Envy thought.

Envy sighed. He finished his breakfast and packed his bag. When he was done, he sat down on his bed and waited for Lust to come back. When she did, they head to the kitchen, so Envy can put his dishes on the sink and they head outside to her car.

"Lust!" a voice called.

The pair stopped and looked over to see father. Envy took a deep breath as he moved behind Lust.

"Yes father." Lust said.

"We have a job tonight so don't mess around." father told her.

"Yes, of course." Lust said.

Envy looked at father who looked at him, then head inside. Envy sighed as he looked at Lust who sighed.

"Come on." Lust said.

Envy nod and they got into the car. They head off and Envy moaned.

"He scares me." Envy whispered.

"I know." Lust whispered.

They made it to school and Envy got out, then started walking to the gate buy stop, seeing Edward waiting. Edward smiled. Envy sighed as he walked over to him.

"Morning Envy." Edward greeted smiling.

"Why are you here?" Envy asked.

"Waiting for you." Edward replied.

Envy sighed as he walked off. He looked next to him to see Edward.

"You're stupid, you know that right." Envy whispered as he stopped.

Edward looked at him shocked as he stopped, then sighed.

"No matter what you say or try to do, I won't give up." Edward told him.

Envy looked at him shock.

"How long do you think you can hide behind those walls of yours?" Edward asked.

"You don't understand!" Envy yelled.

Edward sighed and Envy looked away.

"Living... living hurts so much." Envy whispered.

"Envy." Edward whispered.

Envy ran off, making it to the library. He looked at Teagan who looked at him worried. Envy sighed as he walked behind the counter and sat down. 

"What is it Envy?" Teagan asked.

"He's so stupid." Envy whispered.

"Let me guess, Edward Elric?" Teagan asked.

Envy nod. Teagan looked over as Edward walked in.

"Edward, a moment." Teagan said.

Envy looked at her shock and Edward nod walking over.

"What is it?" Edward said.

"You do know the truth about the Homunculus family, right?" Teagan asked.

"Homunculus?" Edward whispered. "Oh, Envy's family, yeah. I know they are a large criminal family. They deal with drugs, money laundering, human trafficking, weapons and much more in the black market. I know the police can't touch them." Edward explained.

Envy gasped in horror as he looked down.

"But then again, you would already know that, Teagan." Edward said, crossing his arms.

Teagan giggled as she rested her left elbow in the counter and rest her head into it.

"Ah, not the best job but, why are you trying to get close to Envy?" Teagan asked.

"I can't stand knowing he's being abused and no one is trying to stop it." Edward explained.

Teagan stood up and sighed as she crossed her arms.

"And you're doing nothing!" Edward yelled.

"That's not true!" Envy cried.

Edward looked at Teagan shock and Envy quickly stood up, turning around to face Edward who sighed.

"Teagan is like a big sister to me. She's doing the best she can." Envy told Edward.

"Like what? She works for your family." Edward asked.

Envy sighed.

"Well... she helps and protects me the best she can." Envy whispered.

"She's useless." Edward said.

"I'm doing the best I can do cut me some slack!" Teagan yelled.

Envy and Edward looked at her shock. Teagan clenched her teeth.

"You think I am working for them willing. I rather die than work for them." Teagan told Edward, looking into his eyes.

Edward sighed.

"Then why?" Edward asked.

Teagan looked away.

"I made a deal with Mr Homunculus." Teagan admitted softly. "Both me and Lust." Teagan added.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" Envy asked.

Teagan sighed.

"Your dad was going to... to sell you on the markets three years ago." Teagan started.

Envy looked at her shock. He saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"The deal was we work under him and he won't try to sell you or kill you." Teagan admitted softly.

Edward and Envy gasped in horror. Teagan covered her face with her hand in shame.

"It's all I could do at the time. I just wanted to keep you safe. Everything I have done and will do is to keep you safe. Lust and I, we are trying to protect you, but we are both powerless. Weak." Teagan explained through tears. "Now, he has evidence of everything I have done. If he hands them over to the authorities, I'll be locked up for a very long time and my future will be ruined." Teagan added.

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward whispered.

Teagan shook her head.

"Their father doesn't care when I get into fights with Greed. He sees it as me proving my strength so when I get a chance, I put Greed in place, but I can't do much at school. No one can find out so to the school, I am the perfect student." Teagan whispered.

"Why?" Envy asked. "Why do so much for me?" 

"Because, you're like family to me." Teagan admitted, looking at him. "The thought of losing you, killed me." Teagan whispered.

Envy felt tears in his eyes as he gave Teagan a hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judge you." Edward apologised.

Teagan sighed as she let her hand drop.

"Envy, can you get me the tissue box, it's in the office." Teagan told him.

Envy let's her go and ran off 

"Edward Elric, I need you to promise me you will look after and protect Envy. Once I become useless to Mr Homunculus, I will be killed. He will see me as a threat. He does it to everyone but his children, minus Envy." Teagan told him.

Edward looked at her shock, then nod.

"Ah, I promise." Edward said.

Envy ran back with a box of tissues and held it out. Teagan grabbed a couple and wiped under her eyes.

"I bet you I look like shit." Teagan whispered.

"No Teagan, you look great." Envy said.

"Don't tell Lust you know, about that deal." Teagan told him.

Envy nod. They then heard the bell rang and Envy. Envy sighed as he sat the box down.

"Go, I'll see you at recess." Teagan told him.

Envy nod and followed Edward out. Edward looked at him and sighed, looking forward.

"She's an amazing woman." Edward said.

"Yeah, she is." Envy whispered back. 'What do I do?' Envy asked himself.


	10. Three Weeks Later

Envy moaned as the bell rang for recess and sighed. He packed up and looked at Edward who smiled. Envy looked away as they started walking. It's been three weeks since he found out the truth from Teagan. Every time he looks at her and Lust, all he feels is guilt. It was his fault after all. If he was just never born to begin with, they would be safe, well Teagan would be safe. They made it to the library and sat down at the back tables. They started eating as Alphonse joined then. Teagan walked over and yawned, covering her mouth.

"How's my favourite trio?" Teagan asked.

"Well thanks." Alphonse replied.

"Did you get that essay in on time?" Teagan asked.

"I did, thanks to you. You were a life saver." Alphonse said.

Teagan smiled.

"Anytime Al." Teagan said.

Edward looked at her and sighed, Teagan has a couple of bruises and a black eye.

"Well, be good, I don't want to kick you out." Teagan warned them, then walked off.

Envy sighed.

"That eye looks bad." Alphonse whispered.

"Greed punches hard." Envy admitted softly.

Edward sighed. Teagan and Greed got into a fight two days ago. Edward got up.

"Brother." Alphonse whispered.

"I'll be back. I have a question for Teagan about a book." Edward said walking off.

He walked up to Teagan who looked at him.

"How's the eye?" Edward asked.

"Stings a little, but it's fine." Teagan replied.

Teagan looked at Envy.

"You managed to get pass his walls." Teagan whispered, looking at Edward.

"He still doesn't trust me." Edward whispered.

"When you've been betrayed once, it is hard to trust again, especially when the one that betrayed you was family. Give him time. He needs you. You might be the only person I can trust with looking after him." Teagan explained.

Edward sighed.

"I know." Edward whispered.

"There isn't anything you can do for me." Teagan whispered.

"But Tea-" Edward started.

"Enough Edward." Teagan said, cutting him off.

Edward sighed.

"I sold my soul the devil. You just keep your promise." Teagan told him.

Edward nodded. Teagan smiled.

"So, is there anything else I can do for you?" Teagan asked.

"Yeah, be careful." Edward told her.

Teagan chuckled, then nod.

"Ah, that is the plan." Teagan said.

Edward walked back to Envy and Alphonse.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"Nothing." Edward replied.

Envy looked at him and Edward yawned.

"Are you okay Envy?" Edward asked worried.

Envy nod as he looked at his food and kept eating.

'Have I really gotten over his walls?' Edward thought.

After lunch, they head off to class. Edward looked at Envy. He hasn't said much but that's normal. Edward sighed.

"Yo Shrimp! Envy!" a voice yelled.

The pair stopped to see Greed. Envy moved behind Edward who crossed his arms.

"Greed." Edward whispered. "Get to class." Edward told him.

Greed chuckled.

"You can't always by his side all the time. And when you fail to be by him, you will regret it." Greed warned Edward.

Edward sighed and Greed started laughing as he walked off. Edward looked at Envy who looked at him.

"Come on." Edward said.

Envy nod as the pair started walking.

'I'm just a burden to everyone around me. Dead weight. Why does he stay around?' Envy thought.

They made it to their classroom and sat down. Envy closed his eyes. Edward looked at him worried.

'Envy.' Edward thought.


	11. Broken

Envy heard the lunch bell and head off. They had an elective and Edward isn't in his class. He doesn't care. Edward told him to wait at the classroom. He just wants to go to the bathroom. Envy quickly made his way to the closest toilets. After that, he walked out to run into Greed who chuckled as he wrapped his arm over Envy's shoulders.

"And there's my little brother. Let's go." Greed said.

Envy sighed as he went with Greed, not wasting time to fight him. They came to the back of the building where no one can see them. Greed pushed Envy who sighed as he took his bag off.

"Just do it." Envy told him.

Greed chuckled.

"This is how it's meant to be, you little shit." Greed said.

Envy sighed. He just doesn't care anymore.

**~ <3~**

Edward made it to Envy's classroom to see he was gone. Edward sighed as he started walking.

'Where the hell did he go?' Edward thought.

He then bumped into Riza Hawkeye.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Riza asked.

"I'm looking for Envy." Edward replied.

"Envy? I saw him walk by a while ago with his brother." Riza said.

Edward looked at her shock, then ran off.

"Edward!" he heard Riza yell.

'Shit! I told him to wait for a reason.' Edward thought as he made it to the stairs.

Edward ran downstairs stairs and sighed. Once at the bottom, he ran out and stopped, looking around. He then walked around the corner to the back to the building to see Envy on the ground, beaten and bloody, clinging to his bag.

"Oi! Envy!" Edward yelled as he ran over. "Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked worried.

Envy looked at him weakly, then sighed as he looked away.

"Shorty." Envy whispered.

He then gasped in pain as he laid down. Edward shook his head as he turned his back to Envy and dropped down to one knee.

"Get on my back." Edward told him.

Envy looked at him shock.

"What?" Envy whispered.

"Just shut up and do it!" Edward told him.

Envy moaned in pain as he put his bag on, then climbed onto Edward's back. Edward stood up, wrapping his arms around Envy's legs and start walking. Envy blushed as he rested his forehead on Edward's shoulder, grabbing onto Edward’s shoulder bag’s strap.

'For a shorty, he's strong.' Envy thought to himself.

"I told you to wait." Edward told him.

Envy sighed.

"I know." Envy whispered.

"Envy." Edward whispered.

"Just don't, please." Envy begged softly.

Edward sighed. They made it to the front offices and to the Edward walks to the front desk to see Kira. Kira looked at the pair shock.

"Envy, Edward. What the hell happened?" Kira asked.

Envy looked away and Edward sighed.

“I don’t know, I found him like this and he won’t talk.” Edward replied.

"Can you call my sister?" Envy asked softly.

"Of course, take him to the sick bay, I'll be there in a second." Kira told them.

Edward nod and walked into the boys' sick bay. No one was here. Edward walked to a bed, carefully sitting Envy down who lets him go. Edward quickly turned around and Envy looked down.

"Thanks." Envy whispered.

"You're welcome." Edward whispered.

"You can go now." Envy told him.

"Envy, you know you can't face this alone. Why won't you let me help you?" Edward asked.

"Because I don't need your help!" Envy yelled.

Edward looked at him shock and Envy looked away as he laid down onto his side. Kira walked in and looked at the pair worried.

"Your sister is on her way now Envy. Also Edward, I think you should go." Kira told the pair.

Edward nod and walked off. Once out of the offices, he looked back.

'What do I do?' Edward thought worried.

**~ <3~**

Envy laid on his side until Lust came. She walked in and looked at him worried. Envy sat up and sighed.

"I'm fine." Envy whispered.

"Let me guess, Greed." Lust whispered.

Envy nod.

"Can you walk?" Lust asked.

Envy nod as he slowly stood up and gasped in pain.

"Easy." Lust told him.

Envy nod and the pair walked off. Lust signed Envy out and the pair head off. Envy sighed.

"What is it?" Lust asked worried.

"I'm tired." Envy replied softly.

"Come on." Lust said.

They made it to her car and head straight home. Lust sighed.

"I know, you have to go back to work." Envy said, getting out.

He ran straight to his room and closed the door behind him, locking it. Envy sighed with relief as he sat his bag down by the door and walked to his bed, then laid down. Envy sighed, then blushed, thinking about Edward.

'He... he smelt nice too.' Envy thought, closing his eyes.

He then heard loud banging on his door which caused him to jump. Envy sighed as he got up and slowly walked to his door.

"I know you are in there!" he heard Mr Homunculus yell.

Envy felt a shiver, he knows if he opens the door he'll be beaten but if he doesn't, it will be worse. Envy unlocked and opened the door. Mr Homunculus was standing here.

"And why are you home?" Mr Homunculus asked.

"I wasn't feeling so well, must have been my lunch." Envy replied.

He knows he won't believe him about Greed, he never does.

"Is that so?" Mr Homunculus asked.

Envy nodded. Mr Homunculus then punched Envy in the gut, causing him to gasp as he dropped to his knees.

"You're a failure." Mr Homunculus said.

Envy looked up with pure fear in his eyes.

"Father." Envy whispered.

Envy saw pure anger and hatred in his eyes. He knows what is going to happen next and he can't do anything to stop it.


	12. Moving Out

Edward heard the bell rang, he quickly packed his bag and got up, running off. He ran out to find Ling. He found Ling who smiled.

"Oh Ed, what is it?" Ling asked.

"Do you know where Greed lives?" Edward asked.

"Huh? Of course I do, why?" Ling asked.

"Just give the address to me and I'll buy you lunch." Edward told him.

"Alright." Ling said, pulling out his phone.

Edward quickly pulls out his phone. He got a text and he quickly opened it to see the address.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Edward said.

"Can I ask why?" Ling asked.

"Nope." Edward replied, walking off.

He quickly pulls the address up on the map.

'So, Envy lives pretty close to me huh. Go down Sapphire Street but instead of going down the first right down Emerald Street, you keep going and to the second left, Ruby Road. Alright.' Edward thought.

"Ed!" a voice yelled.

Edward looked over to see Alphonse and Winry. The pair ran over and Edward took a deep breath.

"Ready to go home?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm not coming home." Edward whispered.

"What?" Alphonse said shock.

"And where are you going?" Winry asked.

"Ruby Road." Edward replied.

"Why?" Alphonse asked.

"I found Envy beaten again. I need to see him." Edward started.

He clenched his fist.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen if I don't do something." Edward admitted.

"Ed." Winry whispered.

"I have to get to him." Edward told the pair.

"Why don't we all go?" Alphonse suggested.

Edward smiled.

"Ah, that sounds like a good idea." Edward said.

The trio head off and started making their way to Envy's place. Edward felt sick. Something was wrong here. They made it to the address to stand in front of a mansion. Edward looked at the address, then the house.

"Is this the place?" Winry asked.

"Ah, it is." Edward replied.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

The trio looked over to see Lust and Gluttony.

"Does Envy live here?" Edward asked, walking forward.

"Yes, he does and judging by your appearance, you must be Edward Elric." Lust said.

Edward nod.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but why is Greed beating him up?" Edward asked.

Lust signed.

"Ed!" Winry yelled.

"I believe you already know the answer for that." Lust whispered. "As you know, Envy loves cross dressing and wearing make-up but... this might not be my place to tell you, but Envy is also gay." Lust explained.

Ed sighed.

"So what?" Edward whispered as he clenched his fists. "So what if he likes cross dressing, likes wearing make-up or is gay! He's perfect the way he is and doesn't give anyone the right to lay a finger on him!" Edward yelled.

Lust looked at him shock, then smiled and giggled.

"It's so good to hear those words from you." Lust admitted.

Edward looks at her confused.

"Come in, you did come all this way to see him after all." Lust said.

They head inside, Lust guide them to Envy's room. Lust then noticed the door opened and ran off. Edward was right behind her. They ran into Envy's room to see him lying on the floor on his side, not moving.

"Envy!" Lust cried, running over.

She dropped in front of him as Edward ran over and dropped behind him. Edwards quickly scanned him, he was in a worse state then before.

"Help me lay him on his back." Edward said as the others ran in.

Lust nod and the pair rolled Envy onto his back. Edward felt sick, there was so much blood. It looks like someone attacked him with a knife or something else sharp, his body is covered in cuts.

"We have to take him to a hospital." Edward told Lust.

"We can't. If we do, father will kill him." Lust whispered.

Edward, Alphonse and Winry looked at her shock.

"What?" Alphonse whispered.

"Father is mean." Gluttony added.

"Winry, call your parents and get them to my place. We'll have him treated there." Edward told her.

Winry nod as she pulled out her phone. Edward lift Envy up into his arms and brush back his bloody hair off his face. Envy's make-up is smudge.

"Envy." Edward whispered worried.

"Mum, I know but this is an emergency. I need you to meet me at Ed's place." he heard Winry said.

Edward quickly stood up, picking Envy up bridal style and looked over.

"Tell her I'll pay." Edward said.

"It's a friend mum, it's bad, there's so much blood. Ed said he'll pay as well." Winry explained.

Edward looked at Lust.

"I can't come, I need to do dinner. If I don't, father will not be pleased." Lust admitted softly.

"7 Emerald Street. That's where I live." Edward told her. "Don't worry, I'll protect him." Edward assured her.

Lust smiled and nod as she stood up.

"Alright, I'll drop by later with some clothes and other things." Lust told him.

"Come on brother, we need to move." Alphonse said.

Edward nod.

"This way." Lust said.

She led the trio out who head straight to Edward's and Alphonse's place. As they got there, Winry's mum showed up.

"Mum!" Winry cried.

Sarah ran over and looked at Envy. Edward looked down.

"Please." Edward begged, looking at Sarah.

Sarah nod.

"Get him inside and on your bed." Sarah told him. "Winry, help me get my bags." Sarah told her

Edward nod and ran off with Alphonse who unlocked and opened the door. The pair head up to Edward's room and Edward carefully and generally laid Envy down. Then Sarah and Winry ran in. Edward and Alphonse walked back and watched the pair treat Envy. Edward felt so powerless. Alphonse looked at his brother worried. After what felt like hours, Sarah did what she could to treat the wounded boy. He's worse than she thought.

"I want him at the clinic tomorrow, so I can get a better look at him." Sarah told them.

"Got it." Edward said.

"And I will leave a bag of stuff, so you can clean his cuts and bandage him up. He still needs a shower so there is no point doing it now. Keep an eye on the cut across his chest, it's the deepest." Sarah explained.

"Right, of course." Edward said with a nod.

"And don't worry Ed, this visit won't cost you anything." Sarah told him.

Edward chuckled.

"Thanks Aunty Sarah." Edward whispered.

"I better go." Sarah said, walking off.

"I guess you aren't coming to school tomorrow?" Winry said.

"No, I can't." Edward whispered.

Winry smiled.

"I have to go. I promised grandma I would come home early. Take care." Winry told the pair.

"Right, bye." Edward quickly said.

"I'll walk you out." Alphonse said.

The pair walked off and Edward walked over to Envy, then sat down on the bed, facing him.

"Envy." Edward whispered.

Envy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Edward smiled.

"Envy." Edward said with joy in his voice.

Envy looked over weakly.

"Pipsqueak." Envy whispered.

Edward sighed, then nod. Envy moaned in pain as he sat up.

"Whoa, slow down." Edward told him.

Envy looked around confused.

"Where am I?" Envy asked softly.

"My room." Edward replied.

Envy looked at him shock.

"I went over to see you, but we found you unconscious on the floor. Your sister will drop by with some things later." Edward explained.

Envy sighed as he remembered what happened. Envy then looked at Edward shock.

"Wait, how did you know where I live?" Envy asked.

"I have my ways." Edward replied.

Envy sighed as he looked down. Edward moved closer. Envy looked him with tears in his eyes. Edward place his hand on Envy's shoulder and Envy rest his forehead on Edward's shoulder, grabbing his shirt. Edward smiled as he places his hand on the back of Envy's head.

'Why does he smell so good?' Envy thought.

Edward looked at him.

"Envy, I know it might be too soon but what happened?" Edward asked.

"My father, he came to my room. I... I couldn't fight back, it gets worse if I do." Envy replied softly.

Edward wrapped his other arm around him tightly. Envy goes into shock.

"You're staying here tonight, got it. Neither your father or Greed can touch you." Edward told him.

Envy goes red.

"As I said before, Lust is going to bring your stuff here." Edward told him.

"R-right." Envy whispered.

Envy sighed as he closed his eyes.

'No, I'm going to protect you Envy, I promise.' Edward thought.

He felt Envy move back so he quickly let Envy go as Envy moved back and lets him go. Edward smiled.

"Would you like to go for a hot shower? I'm sure I have clothes that will fit you." Edward told him.

Envy nod.

"Alright, stay here." Edward said, getting up.

He walked to his wardrobe as Alphonse walked in.

"Will take-out be okay? I was thinking Chinese tonight, from Lucky Dragon." Alphonse asked.

"Sounds great Al." Edward admitted "What do you think Envy?" Edward asked.

"I love Lucky Dragon." Envy admitted softly. "Their curry chicken is amazing." Envy added.

"Alright, I'll call now." Alphonse said walking off.

"After the shower, I'll need to check your wounds. A few needed stitching. I'm surprise you didn't wake up." Edward explained as he walked over with some clothes.

A black shirt and black and white checked pants. Envy nod, taking them. Edward showed Envy to the bathroom, grabbing a washer and towel on the way. He then grabs his body wash.

"Sorry, this is all I got." Edward said.

"It's fine, thank you." Envy whispered.

Edward smiled.

"I'm glad I can help." Edward said.

Envy blushed.

"Come back to my room when you're done, and we can work on those wounds." Edward told him.

Envy nod and Edward walked out. Envy sighed. He got undress and turned the water on, then got in. He looked down and sighed as he goes red, thinking about Edward.

'Why? Why is he so nice to me? He never used to be nice.' Envy thought.

Envy moaned in pain and sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking about his father.

'Why did he attack me?' Envy thought as flashes of the attack came back.

Envy wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head.

'No, I'm free. I'm safe here.' Envy told himself.

Envy looked up and washed himself. Once done, he turned off the water and starts drying himself. Envy stopped and looked into the mirror.

"Man, I look like shit." Envy whispered to himself.

He quickly gets dressed, then walked out and started to make his to Edward's room. He walked in to see Edward waiting.

"Come on." Edward told him.

Envy nod as he walked over. Edward checked and bandaged most of Envy's wounds. Some didn't need wrapping. When he was done, Alphonse walked in.

"Dinner's here." Alphonse told them.

Edward smiled.

"Great, I can't wait." Edward said.

The trio head downstairs and sat at the round table, sharing their food.

"This is great." Edward said.

Edward looked at Envy who hasn't touched anything.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

Envy looked at him.

"Help yourself Envy." Alphonse told him.

Envy nod as he started eating. Edward looked at Alphonse worried who shrugged. The pair started eating. Envy looked around.

"Wondering where our parents are?" Alphonse asked.

Envy quickly looked at him.

"Sorry." Envy whispered.

"Don't be, our mother passed when we were little. Our father works long hours so we rarely see him." Alphonse explained. "Then there just me and Ed." Alphonse added.

"I see." Envy whispered.

"And you? What is your family like?" Edward asked.

"My... my mum, she killed herself about six years ago now, father... he's a jerk then I have five bothers and one sister, Lust." Envy explained softly.

"Lust huh. She seems nice." Edward said.

Envy smiled.

"She's the best." Envy whispered.

"I'm sorry about your mum." Alphonse said.

"It's his fault." Envy whispered.

"Sorry." Alphonse quickly said.

Envy smiled.

"No, don't be. You didn't know." Envy told him.

They then heard knocking. Edward quickly got up and ran off. He opened the door to see Lust, who has two large suitcases, and Gluttony.

"Come on in." Edward said, walking back.

The pair walked in and Edward closed the door and guide them to the dining room. Gluttony walked to Envy who pulled and turned his chair.

"Envy." Gluttony said worried.

Envy smiled, rubbing his head.

"I'm okay Gluttony." Envy assured him.

"I brought your stuff." Lust said, sitting the suitcases down.

"Does... does father or anyone else know I'm here?" Envy asked.

"No and we will make sure it will stay that way." Lust replied.

"I hate it there." Envy whispered.

Lust sighed.

"I know, if things go well we will be out of that place soon." Lust told him.

"I know." Envy whispered.

"Until then, Envy can stay here." Edward told them.

Lust and Envy looked at him shock.

"He's right." Alphonse added.

"Are you sure?" Lust asked.

"Of course, it's better for him here. Away from all that abuse." Edward assured her.

Envy smiled.

"Thank you." Lust whispered.

"And just to give you the heads up, tomorrow he won't be at school. I'm going to take him to the Rockbell clinic. With his wounds and after two beatings, Dr Sarah, my aunt, wants to see him tomorrow." Edward told Lust.

"Good idea, thank you." Lust said.

Edward nod.

"Well, we better get going before someone finds out we are here and to finish our walk." Lust said.

"Take care." Envy said.

"You be careful." Lust told him. "Come Gluttony." Lust told him.

"Okay." Gluttony said.

Edward walked the pair out and Lust sighed.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this." Lust whispered.

"No, don't be." Edward assured her. "He's my friend after all. I can protect him here." Edward added.

Lust smiled.

"He's lucky to have you by his side. I'm lucky. Teagan was right about you." Lust whispered. "Well take care." Lust said, walking off with Gluttony.

Edward walked back in, locking the door and smiled as he walked back to the table.

"Alright! Let's finish eating and get ready for bed." Edward told the pair.

"Sounds good." Alphonse said.

Envy nod. The trio finished dinner and Edward helped Alphonse cleaned up. He then grabbed Envy's suitcases and the pair head to his room.

"Do you want to change or stay in those clothes?" Edward asked.

"These are fine." Envy whispered.

Edward nod.

"Now, I hope you're okay with sharing my bed." Edward told him.

"It's fine." Envy whispered.

Then Alphonse walked in.

"The house is locked up Ed." Alphonse said.

"Alright, time for bed. Night Al." Edward said.

"Right, night Ed, Envy." Alphonse said.

"Night." Envy whispered.

Alphonse walked out. Envy laid down on the left side of the double bed. Edward turned the light off and laid down on the right side. Envy took a deep breath. He's so nervous. He's never slept in the same bed with someone before, not even with Lust.

"Night Envy." Edward said.

"N-night." Envy whispered.


	13. Van Hohenheim

Edward moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back and felt something heavy on his arm. Edward looked over to see Envy has his head rest on his shoulder and is clinging to Edward's singlet. Edward smiled as he blushed. He noticed half of his face covered by his hair so he gently brushed Envy's hair off his face.

'He's so cute when he's asleep.' Edward thought.

Envy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Edward with his eyes half closed which then widen in shock as he quickly sat up and moved back, going red.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Envy quickly apologised.

"It's okay." Edward assured him as he sat up.

Envy sighed as he looked down. He felt so embarrassed. Edward chuckled.

"Come on and I'll make you breakfast." Edward told him, getting up.

Envy looked at him, then sighed as he got up. The pair head downstairs and to the kitchen to see Alphonse cooking breakfast.

"Oh Al, you're already up." Edward said.

Alphonse smiled.

"Yup, I hope you two are hungry." Alphonse said.

Edward chuckled.

"You know me Al, I'm always hungry." Edward said.

"Then set the table." Alphonse told him.

Edward nod as he started setting the table. Envy sighed.

"Are you hungry Envy?" Alphonse asked smiling.

"Y-yeah." Envy whispered.

"Well it's almost done so wait a little longer." Alphonse told him.

Envy smiled and nod.

"Envy!" Edward called out.

Envy walk to Edward who was at the table. Edward pulled out a chair. Envy sat down and was pushed in. Envy looked at him shock.

"Would you like some orange juice?" Edward asked.

"Ah, yes please." Envy whispered.

"Alright." Edward said walking off.

He grabbed three glasses and looked at Alphonse.

"Juice Al?" Edward asked.

"Please." Alphonse replied.

Edward nod. He got their drinks and Alphonse puts a plate with a large pile of pancakes. Envy sighed.

"Help yourself Envy." Edward told him.

Envy nod and the trio started eating. They then heard a door open and closed and Envy looked over to see a man.

"Oh dad, you're home." Alphonse greeted.

"Ah, sorry I couldn't make it last night." Van said, sitting down.

Van looked at Envy who quickly looked down. Van smiled as he started eating.

"Envy, this is our father, Van Hohenheim." Alphonse introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Envy whispered as he looked at him.

“Likewise, Envy.” Van said.

Edward sighed in frustration.

"Didn't know you had a friend over." Van said.

"Well you weren't around to tell." Edward told him.

Alphonse sighed.

"Ed." Alphonse warned.

Edward sighed.

"He's also going to be staying with us for a while." Edward told his father.

"Why is that?" Van asked.

"You don't need to know." Edward told him.

"Ed." Alphonse whispered.

"This is still my home boy." Van warned him.

Envy felt as shiver as he wrapped his arms around himself. Edward looked at him worried. Van sighed as he got up and walked over. Envy looked at him and Van dropped down to one knee, so he was eye level.

"Dad." Alphonse whispered.

"Tell me what happened son." Van said.

Envy sighed.

"My... my father and a couple of my brothers beat on me. I don't want to go home, I can't go home. They'll kill me." Envy whispered.

"I see." Van whispered.

Envy looked down. Van smiled as he placed his hand on top of Envy's head, rubbing it. Envy looked at him shock.

"You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to." Van told him.

Envy smiled.

"Thanks dad." Alphonse said.

"I'm going to bed, take care today." Van told the trio as he stood up.

"We will dad." Alphonse said.

Van walked off and Envy went back to eating. Edward smiled.

"I had a feeling dad would be cool with it." Alphonse said.

Edward nod, then place a pancake on Envy's plate.

"Also, make sure you eat enough Envy." Edward told him.

Envy nodded. After breakfast, Edward and Alphonse cleaned up and Envy watched.

"Make sure Hohenheim doesn't know about me skipping school. " Edward told Alphonse.

Alphonse nod.

"I won't say anything about it, don't worry." Alphonse assured him.

"Come on Envy." Edward said walking off.

Envy quickly followed him. They walk upstairs and to his room.

"We better get ready. The clinic opens at nine." Edward told him.

Envy nod.

"You can change here." Edward told him as she grabbed his clothes.

Envy nod. Edward walked out. Envy started going through his stuff. He quickly got change, then sat down and did his make-up. Edward walked in and smiled.

"You really do like make-up, don't you?" Edward said.

Envy looked away. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, take your time." Edward assured him.

Envy nod and Edward walked out. Envy smiled.

'He's so weird.' Envy thought.

Once he was done, he headed out and downstairs to see Edward and Alphonse waiting.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

Envy nod. The trio walked out, and Edward locked the door.

"Ed! Al! Envy!" they heard Winry called out.

The trio looked over as she ran over.

"How are you feeling Envy?" Winry asked.

"I'm fine." Envy replied softly.

"Well my mum is waiting for you and don't worry. My parents are the best plus you'll have Ed by your side." Winry told him.

Envy nod and Edward smiled.

"Dad showed up this morning." Alphonse told her.

"How did that go?" Winry asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Alphonse told her.

Winry nod.

"Take care today." Winry told Edward and Envy.

The pair nod. Then Alphonse and Winry walked off. Edward looked at Envy, then the pair started walking.

"Don't worry, if you want me to, I can come in with you when you talk to my aunt." Edward offered.

"P-please." Envy whispered.

Edward smiled.

"Of course." Edward said.

Envy managed a small smile as he looked away. Edward chuckled.

"Stay close, okay." Edward told him.

Envy nod, looking at him, then forward.


	14. Dr Rockbell

They made it to the clinic and walk in, going to the desk.

"Oh, morning Edward." the woman greeted.

"Morning Luna, Envy has an appointment with my aunt" Edward said.

"Is this his first time here?" Luna asked.

"It is." Edward replied.

"Alright." Luna whispered as she grabbed a clipboard with a black pen. "Fill this out as best you can." Luna told them.

Edward nod, grabbing it. The pair sat down and Edward. Edward help Envy fill the form out. When they were done, Edward hand it back to Luna and then sat back down. Envy sighed.

"Do I have to be here?" Envy asked softly.

He really doesn't like this idea.

"It'll be okay Envy. I'll be right by you." Edward assured him.

Envy sighed, then nod. Then Sarah walked over. The pair quickly stood up.

"Good morning." Sarah greeted.

"Morning Aunt Sarah." Edward said.

"Come on." Sarah said.

The pair followed Sarah to her room. Envy sat by the desk as Sarah sat down and Edward closed the door, then sat down in the chair by the door. Envy sighed.

"Nervous?" Sarah asked.

"A little." Envy replied softly.

"I hope it's okay if I stay." Edward said.

"As long as it's okay with Envy." Sarah told him.

"It is." Envy whispered.

"Then of course." Sarah said. “First off, by law I have to report any kind of abuse or illegal activity. You understand, right?” Sarah asked.

Envy nod.

“I do.” Envy whispered.

“Anything else does not leave this room.” Sarah told him.

Edward smiled.

“Now Envy, I just need to know a few things. I will make it quick.” Sarah warned him.

Envy nod.

“Do you have any medical history I need to know about?” Sarah asked.

“Besides broken bones, nothing really.” Envy replied.

“I see.” Sarah whispered. “Are you allergic to any medication?” Sarah asked.

“No.” Envy replied.

“Good to know.” Sarah said. "Have you been to any other doctors before?" Sarah then asked.

"No." Envy replied.

"I see." Sarah whispered. “I want to check your wounds. Some have me really worried.” Sarah admitted.

“O-okay.” Envy whispered.

“Good, can you get on the bed?” Sarah asked.

Envy nod as he stood up and walked over. Sarah gave him a check over. Once done, Envy sat down at the chair by the desk and Sarah sat at her desk.

“Ed will keep an eye on those but do call me if you need anything. I am here to help you. From your physical health to your mental. You don’t have to face anything alone.” Sarah told him.

Envy looked at her shock, then nod.

"Would you like any pain medication?" Sarah asked.

"No thank you." Envy replied.

Sarah smiled.

“Take care you two. I hope to see you again Envy.” Sarah said.

The pair got up and walked out.

“Take care.” Luna said.

“You too.” Edward said as he walked out with Envy.

Envy sighed.

“Are you okay?” Edward asked.

“Yeah, I’m tired.” Envy whispered.

“Alright, let’s go home.” Edward told him.

“Home?” Envy whispered.

“We just can’t disturb Hohenheim.” Edward told him.

Envy nod.

“What is it?” Edward asked worried as they stop.

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Envy told him.

“Are you sure?” Edward asked, walking in front of Envy.

Envy smiled and nod. Edward looked at him shock. A smile. A real smile.

“Yup, I am.” Envy assured him

Edward smiled.

“Alright, I’ll make us snacks when we get there.” Edward told him as they started walking.

Envy yawned and smiled.

“And maybe a nap.” Edward added.

Envy nod.

“Sounds good to me.” Envy admitted.


	15. Nap

The pair made it home and Envy moaned. Edward looked at him and smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

“Do you want anything?” Edward asked.

“I’m not picky.” Envy whispered, sitting at the table.

Edward chuckled as grabs some chips, canned colas and chocolates.

“Come on.” Edward said.

Envy nod as he got up and they head upstairs. The pair walk into Edward’s room. Edward closed the door behind him.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Envy asked.

“Yeah, it’s my room.” Edward said, pulling his covers up.

The pair sat down on the bed. Edward chuckled as he sat everything down and Envy smiled as he grabbed a can of cola.

“I… I don’t think I really can thank you for everything you’ve done." Envy whispered.

“There is nod need to.” Edward told him.

Envy smiled as he grabbed his phone.

“What is it?” Edward asked.

“I’m going to text Teagan. See how she is.” Envy replied.

Edward nod. Envy quickly unlocked his phone and yawned as he started texting her.

‘Sorry I’m not a school today, can you call at lunch’

Envy sent it and drop his phone, then went back to eating. Edward chuckled.

"I hope Teagan's okay." Envy whispered.

"She seem strong." Edward said.

"She is." Envy whispered. "I have known Teagan since I was little. She was always there, even before she started working for my old man. She was always kind to me, she even brought me make-up when I wanted it. She... She supported me." Envy explained.

"She's amazing." Edward added.

Envy nod.

"Yup, I think you two would really get along.'' Envy admitted.

"I think so too." Edward said.

Then Van walked in and Edward sighed.

"I thought I heard voices." Van said.

"Hohenheim." Edward said.

"Why are you home?" Van asked.

Edward sighed.

"Envy had an doctor's appointment with Aunt Sarah. I also thought, since what happened yesterday, it would be better if Envy had the day off to recover. I, of course, didn't want him to be alone." Edward explained.

"I see, that is good." Van said. "I am about to go down the street, do you two need anything?" Van asked.

"No, Al and I made a list which is downstairs." Edward replied.

"Good, keep it down." Van said walking off.

"Your father seems nice." Envy whispered.

"Well, he has his moments. I guess." Edward admitted.

"Why do you call him by his last name?" Envy asked. "And why are your last names different?" Envy then asked.

"I have my mum's last name. Hohenheim, left us when we were little. When mum passed, he came back. He should have been there by mum. I can't forgive him." Edward explained.

"I see." Envy whispered.

Edward smiled.

"Don't worry about that." Edward told him.

Envy nod. After they were done eating, Edward grabbed all the rubbish and took it downstairs to the bin. When he walked back into his room, he found Envy fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Edward chuckled as he grabbed his red blanket and puts it over Envy. He then closed the blinds and walked out. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It should be lunch at school.

'Teagan hasn't gotten back to Envy.' Edward thought.

He quickly called Alphonse.

_"Oh hey Ed. What's up?" Alphonse asked._

"Sorry to call Al but is Teagan around?" Edward asked.

He heard Alphonse sighed.

_"No, she hasn't been here all day. I asked around and no one has seen or heard from Teagan today." Alphonse replied._

Edward sighed.

"I see. Thanks Al, enjoy your lunch." Edward told him.

_"Okay, see you_ later. _" Alphonse said._

Edward quickly hanged up and sighed. Something didn't sit right with him.


	16. Missing

Envy woke up to his name being called. He opened his eyes to see Edward and Alphonse. Envy sat up and sighed.

"Did I fall asleep?" Envy asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you did but that's okay." Edward assured him.

"Well, what is it?" Envy asked.

"Teagan wasn't at school today." Alphonse replied.

Envy looked at him shock.

"Teagan never misses school, ever." Envy told them.

Edward sighed.

"Does she live close by?" Edward asked.

"She lives in the flats in Aquamarine Avenue. Take the first left from Sapphire street down Moonstone street and take the first right. It is far down though." Envy explained.

"We can take our bikes."  Alphonse suggested.

"Get change Al, I'll lock up. Envy, wait by the front door." Edward told them.

The trio split up and Envy ran downstairs. He waited by the door and sighed.

'They got to you, didn't they Teagan?' Envy thought.

Alphonse ran down, fixing his jacket and sighed.

"Envy." Alphonse whispered.

"I'm fine." Envy assured him.

Edward ran over and sighed.

"Everything is locked up, let's go." Edward said, fixing his shoulder bag.

The trio walked out and Edward locked up. Envy sighed as Winry ran over. Envy looked at her, she was out of her school uniform.

"Where are you three going?" Winry asked.

"To Teagan's place." Alphonse replied.

Winry sighed.

"I'm coming." Winry told them.

"We are riding over so you double with Al." Edward told her.

Winry nodded. Alphonse and Edward grabbed their bikes, they quickly got on and head off. Envy rest his forehead on Edward's back.

"Hang on." Edward told him.

Envy nod. It was a long ride but they made it to Aquamarine Avenue, they came to the flats and Envy got off. Winry sighed as she got off and looked at Alphonse and Edward who got off their bikes.

"How many flats are there?" Winry asked as they start walking down the driveway. There were flats on both side.

"12, Teagan lives in 11." Envy replied.

They came to flat 11 and Envy knocked. They waited. Edward and Alphonse leaned their bikes by the door.

"No answer." Winry whispered.

Envy tried to opened the door, locked. Envy pulled his keys out and unlocked the doors.

"You have keys to this place." Alphonse said shock.

"Teagan said I can come over anytime I want." Envy admitted.

They head in and Envy turned the light on, then sighed. The place was a mess.

"What the hell." Edward whispered as they walked in.

Envy ran to Teagan's room, it was destroyed as well. The bed was a mess, clothes everywhere. Envy walked out, then looked down to see a silver heat necklace. Envy grabbed it and sighed, half of it was plain, the other half was covered in pink gems.

"Teagan's necklace." Winry whispered.

Envy nodded as he put it in his pocket. They heard the door creek open and looked over to see a man in suit. Envy ran to Edward.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

The man looked around and sighed.

"My name is Maes Hughes, I'm a detective." Detective Hughes introduced. "I'm looking for Miss Fox." Detective Hughes admitted.

"She's missing." Envy said, walking forward.

"That's bad." Detective Hughes admitted.

"Why are you looking for her?" Edward asked.

"Miss Fox has been helping me take down the Homunculus's family. She has been for the last year." Detective Hughes explained.

Envy looked at him shock. Detective Hughes sighed, walking over.

"I want your four to come with me." Detective Hughes told them.

Envy quickly looked back to see a bear staring at him. He ran over, grabbed it and ran back.

"What about our bikes?" Alphonse asked.

"My car has a bike rack on the back it." Detective Hughes told them.

They head out and Envy locked the door. Alphonse and Edward grabbed their bikes and they follow Detective Hughes. They came to a large black SUV. They put the bikes up on the rack, then get in. Edward sat in the front. They head off and Envy looked at he bear.

"Why the bear?" Winry asked.

"It has a hidden camera in it. If Teagan was taken by my family, he would have it recorded." Envy explained.

"She's a smart woman, very cleaver with technology." Detective Hughes admitted.

"She was." Envy whispered.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"To my workplace." Detective Hughes replied.

Envy sighed. After a while, they came to an underground car park. They got out and Envy stayed close to Edward as they head to a lift. Detective Hughes hit the up arrow and sighed. His phone then started ringing. Detective Hughes quickly grabbed it and sighed as he answered it.

"Detective Hughes." Detective Hughes answered.

The lift open and they walked in. Detective Hughes quickly hit the button with the number ten on it.

"I'm on my way up now sir, Teagan Fox is missing and possible dead. Envy Homunculus is with me. We will take them down." Detective Hughes explained.

Envy grabbed Edward's arm and Edward looked at him.

"I will sir, see you soon." Detective Hughes said.

He hanged up and put his phone away. Edward sighed. They lift stop and the door opened. They started walking. They made it to Detective Hughes office. Detective Hughes closed the blinds and sat down at his desk. Envy walked over, opening the bear and pulled it SD card out. He looked at Detective Hughes, then held it out. Detective Hughes grabbed it and put it in his computer.

"I was talking to Miss Fox last night so we will start with today's recording." Detective Hughes explained as Edward, Alphonse and Winry.

Detective Hughes started the video and sped it up. It started at midnight. At two am, knocking was heard and he quickly changed the speed back to normal as Teagan walked pass. The light went on. She opened the door and Envy gasped, seeing his father who punched Teagan. Teagan stumbled back as Mr Homunculus walked in with Wrath, Pride, Greed and Sloth walked in. Teagan walked back.

_"What do you want?" Teagan asked with fear in her voice._

_"You have something of mine." Mr Homunculus replied._

Teagan quickly ran off but was tackled by Sloth. They heard Teagan cry out in pain and Envy sighed. Teagan was pulled up as Wrath walked over with a needle.

_"Take her home, we will talk more then." Mr Homunculus told them._

_"Stop, no!" Teagan begs._

Detective Hughes quickly stopped the video and sighed.

"That necklace." Winry started, speaking up.

Envy looked at her.

"She was wearing it before she was tackled down." Winry explained.

"She wore it all the time, expect in the shower though she kept it close." Envy explained, pulling it out.

"Why?" Alphonse asked.

"Because..." Envy started, grabbing each side.

He pulled and the halves came apart.

"A hidden USB." Edward said, seeing the USB.

Envy nod.

"May I?" Detective Hughes asked.

Envy nod, handing it over. Detective Hughes plugged it in and sighed.

"It's password protected." Detective Hughes said.

"Oh, got it." Envy said.

He knows all the passwords Teagan has and she told him this one too. He puts in the password and unlocks it. Detective Hughes sighed, going over the files.

"This is what Mr Homunculus was looking for." Detective Hughes whispered.

Detective Hughes quickly grabbed a sticky note pad and pen. He held them out and Envy sighed.

"Password please." Detective Hughes said.

Envy nod, taking them and wrote it down. He handed them back and Detective Hughes ripped the top note off, then grabbed the USB. He got up and ran off. Envy looked at the necklace, only the silver half is connected by the chain. He puts it on and sighed.

"Envy." Edward whispered.

Detective Hughes walked back in.

"I'll take your four home. Where do you live?" Detective Hughes asked.

"7 Emerald Street." Edward replied.

"Alright, let's go." Maes said.

They left to the lift, heading down the carpark and to the car. Envy felt sick. Once back at Edward's place, they grabbed their bikes. Envy walked to the driver's side and Detective Hughes held a card out.

"My number, call me if you need anything. I made a deal to take down your family but make sure you, your sister Lust and brother Gluttony are kept safe. I will keep it." Detective Hughes told Envy.

Envy nod, taking the card.

"Thank you." Envy whispered.

"No, thank you." Detective Hughes said as Edward, Alphonse and Winry walked over. "Take care kids." Detective Hughes told them.

"We will Detective Hughes." Winry said.

Detective Hughes head off and Envy sighed.

"I better go." Winry said, running off.

Edward, Alphonse and Envy walked inside. They saw Van sitting on the stairs. Edward sighed.

"And where have you three been?" Van asked, standing up.

"We... we went to see a friend. She wasn't at school today." Alphonse replied.

Envy sighed.

"I see." Van whispered.

"She's missing." Envy admitted.

Van took a deep breath.

"She... she's dead. My family took her." Envy then admitted.

Van sighed.

"I'm sorry." Van said. "Go on, shower and bed." Van told them.

The trio took turns for the shower, then all went to bed. Envy grabbed the necklace and sighed. Edward looked at him worried.

"You really think your family killed her?" Edward asked.

"I do." Envy replied softly as he sat up.

He looked at Edward.

"She was like a big sister to me." Envy admitted.

Edward sighed as he sat up.

"I know." Edward whispered. "She wanted to protect you." Edward told him.

Edward saw tears sliding down Envy's face. Edward sighed, moving closer and place his hand on Envy's shoulder. Envy turns to face him, then gave Edward a hug, grabbing his singlet tight. Edward wrapped his arm around Envy, then laid down. He pulled the covers up and wrapped his other arm around Envy.

'I promise Teagan, I will keep Envy safe.' Edward thought.


	17. Pain

Envy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in Edward's arms. Envy sighed as he got up without waking Edward, then head downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Van.

"Mr Hohenheim." Envy whispered.

Van walked over and Envy sighed.

"And how are you feeling?" Van asked.

Envy sighed.

"If you need to talk, let me know." Van told him.

Envy looked up and nod. Edward walked in and sighed, walking to Envy.

"I want you boys to stay home today." Van told them. "I'll take care of the school."

"Alright." Edward said.

Van walked off and Envy sighed.

"Breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Yes please." Envy whispered.

Edward nod, getting their breakfast and sat down. Alphonse walked in.

"Morning." Alphonse greeted.

"Don't worry about school today." Edward told him

"What about dad?" Alphonse asked.

"He was the one to who told us not to." Edward replied.

Envy nodded in agreement.

"I see, that's good. I really wasn't in the mood to go anyway." Alphonse admitted, getting his breakfast.

Envy sighed.

"Envy, don't face this alone." Alphonse told him.

Envy looked at him.

"We are here for you, we always will be." Alphonse assured him.

"Alphonse." Envy whispered.

"He's right." Edward agreed.

Envy nod.

"Thank you, for everything." Envy whispered.

After breakfast, they got dress and sat in the lounge room. Envy started playing with the necklace. They then heard a knock on the door. Alphonse got up and walked off.

"Oh hey Winry." they heard Alphonse said.

The pair walked back in and Winry sighed, dropping her bag. Envy looked at her, she has her school uniform on.

"I'm guessing you three aren't going to school." Winry said.

"Yeah." Alphonse whispered.

"You can hide here too." Edward offered.

"Thanks, I really can't face anyone today." Winry admitted. "Or Greed's ugly face." Winry added.

They then heard a knock at the door. Edward sighed as he got up and walked off. Envy, Alphonse and Winry quickly followed. Edward opened the door to see Lust. Envy sighed as he walked up to her.

"Where's Teagan?" Envy asked.

Lust sighed.

"I see." Envy whispered. "Did you know Teagan was working on taking father and everyone down?" Envy asked.

Lust looked at him shock.

"She was going to save us and Gluttony." Envy added softly.

"Teagan." Lust whispered.

"And now, she's gone." Envy added with tears in his eyes.

"Envy, I didn't know and neither does the others. They were talking about missing files, she must have put them on her USB which is missing." Lust explained.

She then noticed Envy's necklace.

"I met a detective Teagan made the deal with and handed it over with the password." Envy whispered, grabbing the necklace.

Lust sighed.

"So were you ever going to tell me about that deal?" Envy asked.

Lust looked at him confused.

"Teagan told me, how she sold herself to father and you, to keep me safe. To keep him from selling me." Envy explained.

Lust sighed.

"No." Lust admitted softly.

Envy shook his head and ran upstairs. Edward sighed as he heard a door slam close.

"He's hurt, I know." Lust said. "We just lost a sister after all." Lust added.

"We aren't going to school today. It's too soon." Edward told her.

"Edward, I know I have been asking too much when it comes to looking after Envy." Lust admitted.

"I made a promise to Teagan, I will keep it." Edward told her. "Plus, I truly care about Envy. Teagan saw it too." Edward added.

Lust looked at him shock.

"Teagan." Lust whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Go, we are fine here." Edward assured her.

Lust nod and ran off. Edward closed and locked the door.

"You two make sure everything is locked and all the curtains are closed. Then, keep it down and play games." Edward told them.

"What will you do?" Alphonse asked.

"Envy just needs a moment. I'll be with him." Edward said, walking upstairs.

He walked to his room and opened the door to see Envy on the bed. Edward sighed as he walked in, closing the door. Envy looked back and sighed.

"I want to be alone." Envy whispered.

Edward laid down on the bed and sighed.

"I rather not leave you alone, not when you need someone." Edward told him.

Envy sighed as he rolled over to see Edward's back. Envy sighed as he moved right behind Edward, grabbing his shirt. Edward smiled.

"It hurts." Envy whispered.

"I know." Edward whispered back.

Envy started crying and buried his face into Edward's back. Edward sighed, all he can do is be here for him. 


	18. Revenge

Edward was lying on his back on his bed and sighed. He looked at Envy who has his head rested on his shoulder, fast asleep. Edward has his arm wrapped around Envy. Things were getting out of hands. He heard a soft knock on his door so he looked over as Winry walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just check in." Winry replied, walking over. "How is he?" Winry asked.

"Alright, just hurt." Edward replied, looking at Envy.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Winry asked.

Edward looked at her shock.

"Oh come on Ed, the way you look at him, way you speak to him, it is so obvious you are in love with him. Alphonse and I, we have noticed." Winry explained.

Edward sighed.

"Now isn't time." Edward told her.

Winry sighed, then nod.

"I know." Winry whispered.

Envy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Winry smiled as Envy looked over.

"How are you feeling now you had that nap?" Winry asked.

"A bit better." Envy admitted softly as he sat up.

Edward chuckled as he sat up and Envy sighed.

"That's good." Edward said.

Envy nod. Then Alphonse walked in.

"You three need to come downstairs." Alphonse told them.

Edward and Envy quickly got up. They walk downstairs to see Detective Hughes waiting by the door.

"Sorry to drop by without calling first but it is important." Detective Hughes apologised.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

Detective Hughes took a deep breath.

"We found Teagan's body." Detective Hughes replied.

Envy looked at him shock.

"I looked at her file, it turns out, she has no family. The only people put next to kin is Lust and you, Envy." Detective Hughes explained.

"She always said she had no one, it always hurt. That's why I told her she can be my sister." Envy admitted.

"Now the tricky part." Detective Hughes whispered. "I can't get a hold of Lust and well, I need someone to sight the body to, well identify her." Detective Hughes told them.

"I'll go." Envy whispered.

Edward looked at him worried, then nod.

"Al, you and Winry stay here and lock us out." Edward told his brother.

Alphonse nod. Envy looked at Edward who grabbed a red jacket hanging on the rack by the door.

"You're not going alone." Edward told Envy.

"Thank you." Envy whispered.

"Let's go." Detective Hughes said.

The trio head off and Envy looked at Edward. They walked to Detective Hughes car, getting in the back. Edward looked at Envy as they head off. Envy kept his head down the whole trip. Once in the car park, they got out and head straight to the elevator. Detective Hughes looked at the pair and sighed, hitting the button. They started going up.

"If you two need a moment with her, I will give it to you." Detective Hughes told them.

"Thank you." Envy whispered.

The lift stop and the door opened. Detective Hughes walked out, Envy and Edward quickly followed him. A morgue. They walk to a table where a white sheet laid as a man walked over in blue scrubs.

"Envy, Edward, this is Dr Tim Marcoh." Detective Hughes introduced.

"May I see her?" Envy asked.

Dr Marcoh nod as he pulled the cover back. Envy stared at Teagan's face. It was here.

"Teagan." Envy whispered.

"I am sorry for your lost." Dr Marcoh said. "Did Teagan ever say she wanted to be buried or cremated?" Dr Marcoh asked.

"She always said she wanted to be cremated." Envy replied.

"To be free." Edward added softly.

Envy nod.

"The thought of being trapped in a box underground was not a pleasant one." Envy admitted.

Envy took a deep breath.

"Detective Hughes." Envy whispered, looking at him.

"Yes?" Detective Hughes whispered.

"How much information do you need till you can take my family down?" Envy asked.

Detective Hughes sighed.

"I still need a bit of information." Detective Hughes admitted.

"I'll get you everything you need." Envy told him.

Detective Hughes looked at him worried.

"Just make them pay." Envy begged.

"What are you going to do?" Detective Hughes asked.

"My father has a safe in his offices. Everything goes in there. I will get you the content of that safe. I know the code, I just need the key which is always around his neck. I can get it with the help of Lust." Envy explained.

"What? That is way too dangerous." Edward told him.

"Edward, I'm next, you know that right?" Envy whispered.

Edward grabbed Envy's shoulder and Envy looked at him.

"I won't let you do this, not alone." Edward told him.

"Why? Why do you care about me so much?" Envy asked.

"Because I love you!" Edward yelled.

Envy looked at him shock and Edward sighed.

"Being with you, it just makes me happy." Edward admitted softly. "Which is why I will help. I have a dirt bike in the shed, we can use that to get around quickly." Edward explained.

"Ed." Envy whispered.

Edward smiled.

"No, I won't allow it." Detective Hughes told them.

"We weren't asking for permission sir." Edward told him, letting Envy go.

Edward looked at Teagan.

"We want you to keep your end of the deal you made Teagan." Edward told him.

Detective Hughes sighed as Edward pulled the sheet back over Teagan.

"Take those bastards down." Edward told him, looking back.

"Ah, I will." Detective Hughes assured them.

"We do it tonight." Envy said.

"Good idea. Text your sister, tell her we need to talk." Edward told him.

Envy nod, pulling his phone out.

"Detective Hughes, can you take us home?" Edward asked.

"Ah, come on." Detective Hughes said.

"Be careful." Dr Marcoh warned them. "I don't want to see any of you here." Dr Marcoh added.

"We will doc." Envy said.

"You just keep Teagan safe for us." Edward told him.

"I will." Dr Marcoh said.

The trio head off and Envy took a deep breath. They made it to the lift and Detective Hughes hit the button. The door opened and they got in. Detective Hughes hit the button and they head down. Edward looked at Envy.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"I'm tired of running. I am tired of being attacked by them. No more. It is time to stand my ground. They will pay for they have done to me, Teagan and many others." Envy explained.

"Justice." Detective Hughes added.

Envy nod.

"Yes." Envy said.

Edward nod, taking Envy's hand. Envy blushed as he looked at Edward.

"Let's finish this." Edward told them.


	19. The Planning

They made it home and Detective Hughes sighed.

"Be careful." Detective Hughes told them.

"We will." Edward said.

The pair got out and head inside to see Alphonse, Winry and Van waiting, sitting on the stairs. Edward sighed.

"Al caught me up. I am sorry." Van said.

"My family will pay." Envy told them.

"Going to do something reckless I assume." Van said.

"So what, it-" Edward started but stop when Envy grabbed his hand.

Edward sighed.

"My father has a safe which has everything to take him down. I am going to take everything and hand it to Detective Hughes who will keep to promise to Teagan and take my family down." Envy explained. "I am tired of my family hurting people. I can't stand it anymore." Envy admitted.

"Don't take the dirt bike, it's loud." Van told him, standing up.

Edward looked at him shock. Van sighed as he walked up to the pair and Edward looked at him. Van pulled out a key and held it out. Edward looked at him shock.

"My bike it quieter, take it. I won't be around tonight so I am going to act I have no idea what you are doing. Just remember to take my plate off." Van told them.

"Dad." Alphonse whispered.

Edward nod as he takes the key.

"Envy, when this is over, we can work on a funeral for Teagan." Van told him.

Envy looked at him shock, then let Edward go and gave Van a hug. Van smiled.

"Thank you Mr Hohenheim." Envy whispered.

"You be safe." Van told the pair.

Envy let him go and walked back. Van looked at Edward who sighed.

"Right, thanks." Edward whispered.

Van smiled as he walked to the door.

"One more thing." Van said.

Envy and Edward turned around.

"Wear helmets." Van told them.

He walked out, closing the door and Edward sighed.

"So, breaking in and stealing valuable documents." Winry said.

"It is a huge risk, but we are going to take it." Edward told her. "Sorry Winry, but can Al stay with you tonight." Edward then asked.

"What do I tell grandma?" Winry asked.

"That our father is working and I have gone out with Envy and won't be back till late. I rather him not being here alone." Edward replied.

"Ed." Alphonse whispered. "Alright." Alphonse agreed.

"Thank you." Edward said.

They then heard a knock on the door. Envy walked to Alphonse as Edward opened the door. Lust and Gluttony were there. The pair walked in and Envy sighed as Edward closed the door.

"I'm sorry Lust." Envy apologised.

"So am I." Lust whispered.

"First thing I want you to know, I saw Teagan's body and I will take care of her funeral." Envy told Lust.

Lust took a deep breath, then nod.

"Alright." Lust whispered.

"And second, with or without you, Edward and I, we will be breaking in and stealing everything out of father's safe." Envy told her.

Lust looked at him shock.

"What? Do you know the code?" Lust asked.

"One zero zero, seven five one, two three nine, eight, six six six." Envy says.

Lust looked at him shock.

"Father has those drugs he used on me in that safe. I remembered the code." Envy admitted.

"Envy." Lust whispered. "Now the key." Lust whispered.

"Father never takes it off, it is on a chain around his neck." Envy said.

"I'll spike his drink." Lust told him.

"Once this is done, we will be free as long as we help Detective Hughes." Envy told her.

Lust nod.

"I will do whatever it takes." Lust whispered.

"Gluttony, you need to be a good boy and stay in your room tonight." Envy told Gluttony.

Gluttony looked at him confused, then at Lust.

"He is right." Lust added.

Gluttony smiled as he looked at Envy.

"Okay." Gluttony said.

"Then, when this is all over, we can go and get ice-cream. The really, really big ones you like." Envy told him.

"Really?" Gluttony said.

Envy smiled.

"Yeah, so you have to be really good tonight and stay in your room." Envy told him.

Gluttony nod. Envy walked over and kiss the top of Gluttony's head.

"Drop by at 11, laundry door at the side." Lust told Envy.

"Got it." Envy said.

"Al, pack your bags." Edward told him.

Alphonse nod as he ran upstairs.

"I'll help." Winry said, following him.

Edward walked up to Envy, placing his hand on Envy's lower back. Envy looked at him and Edward smiled. Envy looked at Lust who was smiling.

"So, there is more between you two than friend." Lust said.

"I love him." Edward admitted softly.

"Edward Elric, you really are a true gentlemen." Lust whispered. "If only Teagan could see this. She would over the moon." Lust added.

Envy smiled.

"Yeah, she would." Envy whispered.

"Get ready and I will see you two tonight." Lust told them.

Edward and Envy nod. Edward ran pass and opened the door. Gluttony and Lust head off and Edward closed the door. Envy took a deep breath as he grabbed Teagan's necklace. Alphonse and Winry ran down.

"Be careful, both of you." Alphonse pleaded.

"We will bro." Edward told him.

"This will be all over soon. I will finally be free." Envy whispered.

"We better go, it is getting late." Winry said.

"Thank you Winry." Edward said.

Winry smiled.

"Just come back to us." Winry told them.

Edward chuckled and nod. Alphonse and Winry head off. Envy took a deep breath.

"I'll go and get the bike out, quickly take the number plate off. Then we can e have a quick dinner and get ready." Edward explained.

Envy nod and Edward walked out. Envy sighed.

'Freedom, finally.' Envy thought, closing his eyes. 'I will finish what you have started sis, I promise. They will pay for hurting you.' Envy thought.


	20. Thief of Envy

Night came quick. Envy and Edward got everything ready. Edward sighed as he looked at Envy who fixed the bag.

"Remember, straight in, get the key off Lust, empty the safe and get back to me." Edward told Envy.

He has to stay with the bike, just in case they need a quick exit. Plus it is better if Envy goes alone, less chance they will be spotted.

"I know." Envy said.

Edward sighed as he handed Envy a helmet. Envy quickly put it on.

"Alright, let's go." Edward said.

They head outside and Edward locked the door. They walked to a motorbike and Edward chuckled as he got on, putting his helmet on.

"Thank you, stupid old man." Edward whispered.

Envy got on behind Edward. Edward chuckled as he started the engine and they head off. Envy sighed. They made it to the front of his house and Edward side, turning the engine off and drop the stand. Envy took his helmet off, then got off and held it out. Edward took it.

"Be careful." Edward pleaded.

"I will." Envy said.

Envy ran off, heading into the yard. He ran down the right side of the house and came to a door. He walked to it and it opened. Lust sighed, holding a chain with a key hanging off it.

"Now or never, right?" Lust whispered.

"Now or never. For Teagan, for us, for freedom, for justice." Envy told her, walking closer.

He took the chain and Lust nod.

"Let's finish this." Lust said.

"I'll take it from here, you need to go to your room. Stay with Gluttony. If anything would to happen to you or Gluttony, I don't know what I would do." Envy told her.

"Be careful, Greed is still up. Father is out, no way he is waking up, but then there is Sloth, Wrath and Pride." Lust warned him.

Envy nod.

"I know." Envy whispered.

Lust pulled Envy into a hug and kiss the top of his head.

"I love you Envy, my beautiful little brother." Lust whispered.

"I love you too sis." Envy whispered back.

Lust lets him go and ran off. Envy took a deep breath, then head off. He made his way to his father's study which is on the third floor, same floor as his bedroom as well as Wrath and Greed. Envy made to the stairs and slowly went up them. He can't risk them knowing he is here. Not yet at least. He made it to the study and quickly walked in, gently closing the door behind him. Envy chuckled as he ran to the safe behind the desk, dropping in front of it. He quickly put the key in and types the code out. He turns green and Envy turned the key, pulling it opened. It was full, fuller than he remembered. Envy sighed, quickly taking the bag off and opened it. He put everything from the safe into the bag, then quickly zipped it up.

'It's over, father.' Envy thought, closing the safe.

He locked it and the light goes red. He pulled the key out and stood up. He then drop the key on the desk. Envy then saw a red file and grabbed it. It had Teagan's name on it. Envy quickly took his bag off and put the file in, then zip his bag up and put it on. He sighed as he head to the door which then slammed opened. Envy gasped, seeing Wrath who started clapping.

"Envy." Wrath said.

"Wrath." Envy whispered.

Wrath then draws his sword and Envy sighed as he walked back.

"It's over Envy." Wrath told him.

"Tell me Wrath, were you there with Teagan." Envy said.

"I was. Such a shame, she was smart and beautiful." Wrath admitted.

Envy sighed.

"Who killed her?" Envy asked.

"I did." Wrath replied.

"I see." Envy whispered.

Wrath chuckled, then started charging towards Envy. Envy sighed, then dodge the attacked and kicked Wrath in the gut. Wrath gasped and Envy grabbed him, then slammed him into the desk. Envy ran out to run into Greed. Greed chuckled.

"Well hello to you, little brother." Greed said.

Greed goes to punch Envy who caught it.

"I am tired of being beaten by you lot." Envy whispered.

He then punched Greed in the gut, then threw him into father's study. Envy quickly ran downstairs to run into Pride and Sloth. Sloth was half asleep.

"What a pain." Sloth whined.

"Why are you here?" Pride asked.

Envy chuckled.

"Finishing what Teagan started." Envy replied, then ran off.

He was then tackled by Sloth. Envy cried out of pain as he managed to kick Sloth off.

"Ow." Sloth said.

Envy got up and walked back as Wrath and Greed walked downstairs.

"Turns out our little Envy has been holding back on us." Wrath said, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"It would seem so." Greed added.

"It would also seem Teagan did plan on betraying us." Pride told them.

"That little whore." Greed snapped.

"Don't call her that!" Envy yelled.

Greed chuckled.

"You should have seen her, begging for mercy. Especially when father said I could have fun with her." Greed explained.

Envy looked at him shock, taking a couple of steps back. He then saw Lust and Gluttony behind them. Lust looked down.

"Let's just say, she didn't die a virgin." Greed laughed.

"You sick fuck!" Envy yelled.

"Lust, finish him." Wrath told her.

"No." Lust said.

"Then watch." Wrath told her.

Wrath quickly ran towards Envy with his sword, Envy tried to doge but Wrath managed to get his left hip. Envy gasped, then punched Wrath. Lust quickly took down Greed and Pride.

"Lust!" Greed yelled.

Envy ran off as fast as he could. He made it outside and ran straight to Edward. He felt like he was going to be sick. Edward looked at him shock as Envy grabbed the helmet and jumped on behind him.

"Go!" Envy yelled, putting the helmet on.

Edward quickly started the engine and they head off. Envy placed his hand on his left hip. It was bad. Edward quickly made it to Detective Hughes' offices. They told him to be at the front by now. Edward rode as fast he could, weaving in and out of traffic. By the time he made it to the front of Detective Hughes's offices, he had cops behind him.

"Get in." Detective Hughes told them.

Edward and Envy got off and ran inside. Detective Hughes followed.

"Lock down!" Detective Hughes yelled.

Envy looked back as shutters came down. Envy took his helmet off and dropped it, then gasped in pain. Edward quickly took his helmet off and grabbed Envy.

"I... I ran into a little trouble." Envy admitted softly.

Detective Hughes ran over.

"Call Dr Marcoh!" Detective Hughes yelled.

Envy took the bag off and held it out.

"Please, finish it." Envy begged.

"Ah, I will." Detective Hughes promised, taking the bag.

Envy dropped and Edward quickly grabbed him, slowly sitting down. Envy gasped in pain.

"It's fine, it's small." Envy whispered.

Edward looked at the cut, it was deep and he was losing blood, fast.

"Envy." Edward whispered worried.

Dr Marcoh ran over with a large fist aid kit.

"I haven't worked on a living patient in years." Dr Marcoh complained.

"Dr Marcoh, please." Edward begged.

Dr Marcoh nodded.

"Lay him on his back and move back." Dr Marcoh told Edward. "We can't move him." Dr Marcoh added.

Edward nodded, lying Envy down. Envy moaned as Dr Marcoh started treating him. Edward quickly grabbed Envy's hand. Envy looked over and Envy smiled.

"I... I love you Edward." Envy whispered.

Edward chuckled, kissing the back of Envy's hand.

"I love you too." Edward whispered. "So hang on." Edward told him.

"And a ambulance is on it's way." Detective Hughes told the trio.

"Good, he is losing a lot of blood and fast." Dr Marcoh told them.

Envy gasped, then sighed as his eyes started to get heavy.

"Stay with us kid." Dr Marcoh told him.

Envy cried out in pain and sighed.

"Easy." Edward warned Dr Marcoh.

"Sorry but I don't want him to pass out." Dr Marcoh admitted.

Envy sighed.

"Edward." Envy whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here." Edward assured him, squizzing Envy's hand.

Envy chuckled.

"I finally stood up to them." Envy whispered. "Greed, Wrath, Pride, Sloth." Envy listed.

"Shame I missed it." Edward joked.

Envy chuckled.

"They are doomed." Envy whispered.

"Ah, they are." Edward agreed.

Envy sighed, closing his eyes. Edward looked at him shock.

"Oi, Envy, stay awake!" Edward yelled.

Envy smiled.

"My hero." Envy whispered.

"ENVY!" Edward yelled.


	21. Three Months Later

Edward moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was moving. He sat up to see he was in a large van, travelling a dirt rode. His father was driving and Lust was by him. In front of him is Winry, Alphonse and Gluttony. Edward yawned as he looked out the wide window, all he could see are trees. He heard a moaned by him. He looked over to see Envy fast asleep. Edward chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"Oh Ed, you're up." Alphonse said.

Edward nod, looking at his brother.

"We are almost there, after waiting almost three months. Teagan will finally be free." Lust told them, looking back.

Envy yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Edward and smiled.

"Alright, here we are." Van said.

They stopped. They got out, Alphonse pulled the seat forward so Envy and Edward could get out. Envy cling to his bag.

"How's Teagan?" Edward asked as Alphonse closed the van.

Envy opened the bag and they saw an metal urn.

"Safe." Envy whispered.

"Let's grab our gear and head up." Van told them.

Edward chuckled as they grab bags and baskets then follow the path.

"This is going to be fun." Winry said.

Edward looked around.

"It's beautiful here. No wonder Teagan came here a lot." Edward whispered.

"Wait to you see the view." Envy told him.

Envy yawned and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Envy whispered.

"Well it has been a long three months. With you recovering, sorting out Teagan's funeral and then all the court stuff with Detective Hughes, taking down the rest of your family, we have been busy." Edward explained.

Envy chuckled.

"Yeah, we have been." Envy whispered. "But we won." Envy added.

Edward smiled.

"We did." Edward said.

Edward wrapped his arm around Envy's waist and pulled him close. Envy smiled. They made it to the top of the cliff.

"Oh wow!" Winry whispered.

They sat their bags down and Envy pulled the urn out, then took the shoulder bag off. He walked to the cliff edge and sighed as he saw Glutton and Lust on either side.

"Let's free Teagan." Lust said.

Envy nod, taking the lid off.

"Bye Teagan." Gluttony said.

"Bye Teagan." Envy whispered.

Envy and Lust both poured Teagan's ashes out, the wind picked up and Envy chuckled. He put the lid on the urn. Lust looked back as Edward walked over, then grabbed the urn and Gluttony, then walked to the others. Edward wrapped his arms around Envy's waist. Envy sighed.

"It isn't truly over, you know that, right?" Envy whispered.

"I do." Edward whispered.

Envy turned around and Edward sighed.

"My family, they were very powerful. My father still has friends in high places. They could for us." Envy explained.

"Then we take it on." Van said.

Edward quickly moved next to Envy, facing the group.

"Together." Van added.

"He's right." Alphonse added.

Envy smiled and nod.

"Now come on, we brought lunch!" Winry yelled. "And I made apple pie." Winry added.

Envy kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Not bad shorty." Envy said, then ran off.

"Oi! Who are you calling short!" Edward yelled, chasing after Envy.

Envy started laughing as he hides behind Lust. Lust smiled as Envy ran off with Edward behind him.

"Thank you, for everything." Lust whispered.

Alphonse looked at her.

"It's okay." Alphonse assured her.

"Let's start without them." Van said.

They all sat up and Lust giggled as Edward and Envy sat down. Envy leaned into Edward who was smiling.

"Just remember, I do love you." Envy told Edward.

"I know you do and I love you too." Edward said, wrapping his arm over Envy's shoulder.

The pair started eating. Edward looked at Envy who looked up at him. Envy smiled. Everything was perfect, he finally found a place where he belongs and found people who love him for who he is. He doesn't care much about what the future holds and he is glad the past is behind them. He just wants to enjoy the present.


End file.
